


Round and Round with the Starks (The Breakup Edition)

by NewGirl18



Series: Stark Reactions [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger Management, Angs, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Issues, Fights, Gendrya - Freeform, Hurt, Identity Issues, No Beta, OTP Feels, Quarantine, Romance, Sansa and Gendry are BFF, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, me rambling because i dont write, no mayor character death, when in doubt write Gendrya fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewGirl18/pseuds/NewGirl18
Summary: Gendry breaks up with Arya and the Starks. Are. Not. Having. It.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Dacey Mormont/Robb Stark, Harrold Hardyng/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Myrcella Baratheon/Bran Stark, Robert Baratheon/You, sansa stark & gendry waters friendship
Series: Stark Reactions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460656
Comments: 243
Kudos: 244





	1. JON

In your life you had highs and lows, all which your brain automatically associates when you go through new situations in life. Your brain just instantly categorizes them in the "this is good" or in the "this is bad" situations.

  
In his 19 years of life experience Gendry Waters was a pro at this, so with his "this is bad" situation folder up to the brim he knew he was going to ad a full volume after breaking up with Arya.

  
Arya... fuck.

  
It hurt. Saying her name hurt. Fuck. Adulting hurt. But it was for the best, this is what growing up felt like. It fucking sucked but you made decisions that hurt people. He loved Arya, you better not for one single second think he didn't. But for the first time in his life he was doing things on his term, he just wished that...

  
Arya. Fuck.

  
"You sucked ass Waters. You alright?-- Grenn asks inside the locker room after practice. He was right, Gendry had been useless this pass week, it didn't help that for the first time since they made the team Jon had missed practice.

  
"Yeah. I'll get sorted for the game. Don't worry" He shrugs. Which is true, football was his drug of choice. His outlet for when life got too hard and he needed something to let that dammed fury out. What he didn't know was if he was going to explode on the field or inside his apartment.

  
Opting to walk back home instead of driving Gendry thought that this was it. He broke up with Arya now Jon was breaking up with him. Ygritte had sent him a text earlier giving him the heads up that Jon was packing and taking his things out of the apartment. 

  
As the best friends they were; Jon and Gendry decided on going to the Wall for uni because it was bloody hard to get admitted and even harder to stay on course throughout your whole career. Classes were brutal as the weather and the football program was one of the best in Westeros. It was a challenge they gladly accepted, Jon being a northerner to the core and Gendry giving his father yet another fuck you and not caring for the long list of Baratheons that went to Storms End University. Also, Arya was in Winterfell so it was a no brainer.

  
But this past year things got intense. Too intense, suddenly Arya demanded more attention, started getting jealous and suffocating. They were still in their teens for fuck sake, well Gendry was legally an adult, a young adult but still, while Arya was 15 and very much acting her age.

  
The age difference never mattered, Arya and Gendry where Arya and Gendry since forever but now it started to show in their tastes, in how Gendry wanted to branch out and meet new people, live new experiences, live the college life and Arya was still in high school. Catelyn too had put down the gauntlet talking about promise rings and add to the mix of the shit storm that was Robert's divorce and suddenly wanting (demanding) Gendry to be his son and heir.

  
Sorry. He was done.

  
He was done being a puppet. He was done getting pushed over. He was doing whatever the hell he wanted for the first time in his life. But Arya... fuck.

  
She knew it was coming, Gendry was closed off by nature and for the first time he'd used his shields against her. The last month was brutal, the fights, the name calling, paving the way for the conversation that happened last Sunday in their spot inside of the Goodswood, under her favorite Weirwood tree. He could have been softer, more gentle with her but Gendry knew he had to be firm in his decision so that when he looked into her grey eyes he wouldn't cave. It was the pleading that almost made him cave. But he didn't and now they weren't Arya and Gendry anymore.

  
In typical Arya fashion, she scoffed and downplayed his words. Then she raged, she questioned, and cried till she looked into his eyes and saw the finality. It was their thing, having conversations with one look, Sansa always called them creepy.

  
_"Is there... Is there someone else?"--_ she whispered. Retreating back to her young, insecure self. 

  
_"Of course not. I just need some time for myself. To know what I want in life. Be on my own"_

  
_"Am I not enough?"---_ was her response. And Gendry knew it was now or never. To end things or to go through a life scripted out for him.

  
_"You are going to make someone very happy one day Arya. It's just not me, at least not for right now."_

  
He saw it. The moment when her heart broke, a shiver ran through her body and she stood up straighter. She whipped the tears for her face and gave him the most beautiful, soul crushing kiss.

  
_"Goodbye Gendry Baratheon"--_

It felt like a punch, the Baratheon name. Arya was never going down without doing some damage of her own. Her goodbye felt like something latched off of his body. He felt alone yet free.

  
**....**

  
It had been a whole week after the breakup. The only person he talked about it was Eddard, he felt like he ought to know beforehand. Gendry explained how he wanted to branch out and how he genuinely loved his daughter, about his issues with his identity and how he needed a clean break. Eddard just heard him and gave him a hug with a pat on his back. Come to think about it, Gendry was walking over to his third breakup this week: He broke up with Arya, Eddard silently broke up with him and now he was pretty sure he was going to get the same treatment from Jon. The rest of the Stark reactions where as expected. Catelyn and Sansa gave him the silent treatment, Robb vowed to maul him and beat him to death over phone, while Rickon and Bran texted him Wtf?!

  
The Starks were a lot to handle, and while they where his rock after his mother died, it felt freeing not to walk on glass anymore afraid of stepping on someone's opinion.

  
"So... how bad is it?" He asked finally arriving to his apartment. Ygritte was sitting on the sidewalk smoking a cigarette. 

  
"All is packed. I took everything pointy out of reach but I can't speak for the man himself. While I think it's hot as fuck, the sex has been quite aggressive this week. He needs something else to pound on and i think it's going to be you"---

  
"Thanks" he muttered walking inside. They got the apartment since day one, none of them wanting to rush or live inside the dorms. It was spring break so Jon was already taking off on a hiking trip with Ygritte. How much of the decision of moving in with Ygritte was coming from his breakup with Arya? Well, he was about to know. Jon was sitting on the couch.

  
"I cleaned up my end and rent's sorted out for the next month."--- Jon spoke. Not looking up, wrangling his hands.

  
"Cool." He replied. Because really, what could he say? It was his life, Jon didn't have a say on what he did or didn't do. But on the other hand that was what happened when you break the cardinal rule of dating your best friend's sister. If you made her cry shit was going down.

  
So he wasn't surprised when the first punch landed straight on his nose, hurt like a motherfucker but still, unsurprising. When did he actually started returning the punches back? Gendry couldn't say but he let Jon have the final say taking yet another hit to his face. 

  
"You're going to regret hurting her you bastard"--- Jon spat walking away and slamming the door.

"I already do Jon. I already do"

* * *

**Next up tomorrow: ROBB**


	2. ROBB

"I'm doing my job now fucking do yours"-- Jon snarls shoving him with his shoulder as the defense takes the field.

  
It was a brutal match. The skagosi were out to kill since it was the championship game, the bragging rights for the north. But Gendry's arm was completely shattered thanks to Robb Stark. He kept his helmet on to shield people from seeing the pain on his face. Their coach would have a heart attack if he saw Gendry under his clothes but wasn't that what Robb wanted?

  
_"Go on. Go on and play the victim yet again. It worked with Arya."---_ he remembered how Robb seethed as Renly and Ygritte came and parted them. Jon just stood and watched.

  
It had been a full year since the breakup and while things weren't exactly bad they weren't exactly chipper. It was just different. A different life without the main person by your side. Gendry often wondered how Arya was doing but he refrained from calling not wanting to encourage her of something else, although he hadn't heard from her since he last saw her under the Weirwood tree.

  
Last night? Last night was a blow though. First of all it hurt to see he was no longer a Stark.

  
Ever since Jon and Gendry made the starting team the whole Stark family went to their important games to root for them, everyone making sure to let Gendry know they were there for him as much as they were there for Jon. Arya wore his jersey with pride while the rest of the family cheered every time Gendry had the ball. Yet last night as per the usual dinner before the game, Gendry sat alone with his Uncle Renly and his boyfriend Loras, each and everyone one of them trying to ignore the glares coming from the table a few feet from them in their usual restaurant. This time only Benjen, Robb and the little ones came over to support Jon. Eddard had emailed Gendry days before wishing him luck and excusing himself from going do to business engagements. It was sent from his work email and Gendry felt slapped as he knew it was his secretary who typed it, it was Robert's m.o No Sansa, no Catelyn and definitely no Arya in attendance.

  
Gendry wasn't invited to join the table, not even Bran and Rickon waved back.

  
At some point he started drinking. At some point he went outside to take some air. At some point Robb stood in front of him.

  
It's not like he didn't like Robb, he just didn't love him. He had the air of righteousness rich kids carried after a life of being handed things to him, he also excelled at everything so he could be annoying at times. Gendry supposed they could have a better relationship if he wasn't around Theon Greyjoy so much. Him he did hate.

  
Robb's hatred was understandable, he doted on Arya as much as Jon, but what threw Gendry for a loop was what he was saying. That he ruined his little sister and how he was responsible for everything that happened to her.

  
Gendry wanted to speak like a normal person but before he knew, Robb was throwing punches and he needed to defend himself. Robb was smart to not hit places where his uniform would show bruising and he also knew that Gendry would never let anyone bench him on a championship game. And deep down Gendry relished taking a swing at _"the"_ Robb Stark; the heir, the perfect son. Things people wanted Gendry to be, things he wanted nothing of.

  
His arm socket took a mean punch that made his arm scream in pain every time he made a throw. It was a tight game. 7-14, they were still up but not comfortable margin enough to be dancing in victory.

  
Not only was his body beaten up, but his mind was all over the place since he didn't sleep at all after Renly gave him some information on Arya's whereabouts after the breakup after Loras's insistence. 

  
Renly couldn't swear on it since he wasn't close with the Starks but there were rumors of the young Stark girl. Rumors on drinking, drugs and questionable companions. Right then and there he called Arya but the line was disconnected. He called Ygritte next.

  
_"Look, she's young, she's confused and she's hurt. She's in a funk and she'll get out of it"---_

  
_"What the fuck Gryt? Drugs? Sex? Is it even true?_

  
_"She's 16 in a posh boarding-school, everyone experiments inside those shitholes. She got caught. Life goes on. As for the most intimate part I have to put a break on that and say that it's no longer your business. I don't know how far you guys went, I don't want to know, but you broke up with her. She can go fuck a bear if she wants to"---_

  
_"But..."_

  
_"No buts. I told you what you wanted to hear. Go to sleep, you have a big game tomorrow"._

  
In the end they won. Gendry felt like he was going to die but they got the trophy and he also got away with the MVP as the winner quarterback.

  
Jon was being swarmed by his family when Benjen walked over to congratulate him. "Hey kid. Congratulations"-- he said giving a pat on the back making Gendry wince. "Sorry about Robb, but he needed to get it out of him. At some point he'll start talking to you again. They all will"--

  
"Is she ok?" Gendry asked. No need to beat around the bushes.

  
Benjen searched his face for a second too long before he answered "You made the call, it ended. She's a big girl. You can't hold Arya Stark down"---

  
"You didn't answer me if she was ok"

  
They stared off. Interrupted by Robb who came over casually dangling his car keys.

  
"She's getting over you. She'll be ok"---

  
Gendry didn't celebrate that night.

* * *

**Next chapter: RICKON**


	3. RICKON

1 year and 5 months after the breakup.

  
Gendry was back in Winterfell.

  
It felt good to be back to the one place he considered home. He knew the streets, had his favorite hangouts and didn't feel eyes with whispers of 'Baratheon' or 'Bastard' following him around.

  
He was back for Shireen's birthday who asked him if he could come back for her sweet sixteen party. He couldn't say no to her, he would never, but the thought of seeing Arya again was something he didn't know how to feel about.

  
The feelings were still there but you could say that Gendry had moved on. He had gone on dates, had the few hookups after games but nothing serious. He was focusing on football and his degree on sociology. It was the right call; breaking up with Arya. He didn't feel the pressure of an old arrangement between families and he could have fun on his own letting Arya do her own thing with friends her age. As to the wild behavior; Gendry hadn't heard anything else or at least Renly hadn't mentioned it.

  
Slowly the Starks ended all ties with him cutting him out of social media, leaving Sansa as the only one following on Instagram and Jon being the captain of his defense team. That was it. He still missed them though, he missed Arya, with a vengeance. Just being able to pick up his phone and text her about a weird shaped omelet he had in the morning to struggling with a particular class, had him spacing out sometimes. She was his best friend and suddenly she was not. He hadn't talked with her after they broke up, not even a like on social media since she deleted all her accounts. 

  
It was what was expected. Arya was doing exactly what he told her, living her own life. It still hurt that he didn't have a clue about what that was like.

  
**....**

  
They got to the club bright and early on a Saturday morning. It wasn't going to be the typical sweet sixteen party, it was Shireen after all. There was to be no lavish party, no coming out presentation into society for the birthday girl, no big puffy dress with cameras all over the place. It was a simple breakfast / brunch party at the country club. The fact that Stannis had rented the whole thing was expected but still, it was considered low key by Westeros standards.

  
Shireen put her hand on his forearm before he got out of the car.

  
"I need to tell you something before we go inside"---

  
"Ok..." He replied seeing the hesitation in her eyes.

  
"Theon Greyjoy is coming to the party with Arya."---

  
"Ok... he's always hanging out with the Starks. What's the big deal?"

  
"No, I meant, he's coming with Arya. _Together_ "---

  
Gendry's heart stopped. "What do you mean; _together_?"

  
"I don't know."-- Shireen replied looking outside the window. "I just thought I would give you a heads up since you guys aren't exactly on speaking terms and that you hate Theon"---

  
Suddenly Gendry felt things he thought he was way over them.

  
"I mean. It's not like I've seen them together but he's just there. They seem close, and I haven't had the guts to ask Arya since she's different now"---

  
"Has she treated you badly?" Gendry asked already pissed off, people tended to make fun of Shireen because of her greyscale.

  
"Of course not!"--- Shireen said offended on Arya's behalf. It was a dick thing for Gendry to assume but Theon? Seriously? "We just distanced ourselves since you broke up. She's been kind of a loner and suddenly it's Theon that comes pick her up at school and making her laugh again"---

  
Making her laugh again... Arya always had a smile on her face. At some point she stopped and now Theon fucking Greyjoy was responsible for making her smile again.

  
"Please don't do anything stupid."--

  
"What are you talking about?"

  
"You look like you're about to murder the steering wheel"---

  
His hands certainly felt like strangling something. Theon? Seriously?

  
"Let's go"

  
The reception was being held in the main restaurant that had an open deck which lead to the massive golf fields. It had a very summery vibe with everyone dressed comfortably. There was food and mimosas available for guests and Gendry already saw some familiar faces. One in particular whom always seemed to pull all his attention in.

  
His eyes instantly found her. She was wearing brown wedges that made her legs look incredibly long, with cutouts denim shorts and a soft gray sweater that fell off of one shoulder. She was also sitting over the stairs in between Theon's legs.

  
"You're staring. Let's at least sit down so she won't see your head over the crowd"-- Gendry heard Shireen say as she steered him to the nearest table. His eyes still on Arya.

  
It was the little details that stood out to Gendry. Her skin was snow white, as if she had never set foot outside of the North, let alone her house. Her hair was also longer, but he couldn't say how long since it was tied up but Gendry had never seen her with hair this long and now Theon was playing with her ponytail looking bored wearing dark sunglasses. Dick.

  
Arya was leaning against him scrolling on her phone occasionally turning her head back to say something. Gendry now understood what Shireen said. It was not a big deal, sitting at the bottom of the stairs, talking. But suddenly Arya signaled something in her phone and Theon sat up completely engulfing her, even shoving her ponytail to the side so he could rest his face on the nook of her neck.

  
Fuck.

  
What she dating Theon?

  
Had she already moved on?

  
How did he even feel about this?

  
"Ok ladies, gentlemen and Robert..."--- Renly said drawing people in with his voice. "We all know why we are since since she doesn't want to make a big deal of her birthday BUT it looks like everyone has arrived so can we all give a round of applause for the Birthday Girl?"---

  
Gendry still hadn't talked to Arya and he lost visual contact as the celebrations began. There was music in the air, children were running all over the place, some were dancing, it was actually quite a nice get together for everyone but himself. Standing at the far end of the bar, Gendry felt like those early days that he discovered he liked Arya more than just a friend, when he couldn't read her eyes and he felt beneath her. When he just wished he had the balls to talk to her without help from Ygritte or Sansa.

  
But it was Theon Greyjoy of all people. Again, what the hell was she doing with him?!

  
Gendry made up his mind. He nugged Shireen with his shoulder who in turn gave him a reassuring smile, an agreement that she was going with him. It was Theon who first noticed them walking over. He smirked.

  
"Well here is a sight for my sore little eyes. The prodigal son has returned"--

  
"Theon" was the only thing he said in return.

  
Gendry saw it, it only lasted a microsecond but he saw Arya flinch once she heard his voice but that was it. She held her head high and looked at him with those grey eyes he loved so much. Only now there were only a color, no feeling came out of them. Indifference. Nothing.

  
"Hey. Escorting the little one?"-- Arya said with ease.

  
"We're the same age and height. Who are you calling little one?"--- Shireen replied wanting to keep up the banter.

  
"I have more Starks under me. You're the last of the line Shir, hence; the little one"-- Arya smiled. It was half assed, Gendry knew she felt uncomfortable.

  
"Hey... can we talk?" He asked trying to get a clear look at her face.

  
"Sure, what's up?"--- 

  
"I meant in private"

  
"I don't think that's possible big guy. Selyse runs a tight ship and it looks like some weird birthday ceremony for the Lord of the Light is about to start"-- Theon cut in casually putting his arm on Arya's waist. He was staking a claim. Arya was letting him.

  
On cue fireworks started and everyone gathered to see shadow dancers that appeared from nowhere. But Gendry felt watched, he was being watched. Dacey gave him an apologetic smile as she stood next to Robb who in turn was talking to Eddard looking at him, and after their small talk Theon also seemed to be keeping an eye on him never leaving Arya's side.

  
"Well you look like shit"---

  
"Excuse me?" Gendry turned around surprised to see Rickon. What was he now, 12? 13? What he was was taller and his voice was in that odd phase puberty grazed you with. Gendry chuckled "using big boy words now kid?"

  
"Just because I'm Catelyn Stark's son doesn't mean I can't swear"--- he said rolling his eyes just like Arya "I just save it for when its needed. You do actually look like someone murdered your puppy and made you eat it. I take it you're not a fan of weird interpretative dance with fire?---

  
"Not really" Gendry said. Watching Arya over the crowd, Theon's hand still on her hip.

  
"Wanna throw some balls?"---

  
"Sure".

  
Going across to the other side of the country club to pass time throwing around a football made Gendry calm down, he was still reeling from seeing Arya with Theon but glad that Rickon had giving him an out.

  
When they were dating Gendry had always made time for Arya's little brothers, and now seeing how Rickon had grown up in such a short time made him reflex in how he didn't just lose touch with Arya. Rickon in particular looked up to Gendry, idolizing him being a football player and dating his favorite sister. He told him how he was now part of his High school football team and that while still struggling with his studies because his ADD he was doing a pretty decent job, and even had a strict study schedule every afternoon commanded by Bran.

  
"So, what's your endgame here buddy?"-- Rickon asked after a full hour of small talk.

  
"What do you mean?"---

  
"You heard me. Are you here just for Shireen's birthday? Or are you back to start things again with Arya? I'm curious, really."---

  
"I don't think this is a conversation we should be having Rick."--

  
"It is actually. Bran and I made a bet and I won. I suppose he would have been more subtle than me but I really need to know if things are going to go batshit crazy like when you dumped Arya. That was a shitty thing to do by the way, but I don't feel like throwing Shaggydog at you anymore."---

  
"That bad uh?"

  
"Bad? Bad? Gendry I could have gotten someone pregnant and start a travelling folk band and nobody would have noticed!"---

  
"People break up Rickon. It happens, specially at a young age, you'll find out soon enough"

  
"I'm young not stupid Waters"-- Rickon replied throwing the ball a little bit harder than before "You broke my sister but she's in a good place now. Would I want her to be with a cool guy like you and not a douche noozel like Theon? Sure. But then again your coolness status took a hit after you dumped possibly the most hard-ass girl in the universe.

  
I just want to know if you want her back or something since you showed up here"--

  
Gendry felt his heart tighter inside his chest but he wasn't about to let a kid know he'd affected him so much with his words.

  
"No, I'm just here for Shireen's birthday" Gendry could have sworn he saw a hint of sadness in Rickon's face. He cleared his throat. "So, is Arya really dating Theon?"

  
"I suppose so. He's now glued to Arya's ass instead of Robb's but its kind of an 'don't ask - don't tell' kind of situation. I haven't seen Arya maul his face like she did with you or anything else but he's just there. Dad stopped letting Theon sleepover though and Arya is not allowed to leave the house with him after 8pm"--

  
Yes, Theon was definitely dating Arya, those were the same rules Eddard had given him once he started dating her, although Arya never had a curfew with him as long as one of her siblings was with her.

  
Well, fuck. Rickon had kept on talking.

  
"... it's creepy as fuck since its Sansa and when have they ever gotten along but yeah, Mom's over the moon"--

  
"Yeah..." Gendry replied because...fuck. He was numb.

  
"I think we should head back Rickon. I'm sure your parents are looking for you" Gendry started walking but looked back once he was that Rickon hadn't moved. "What's wrong?"

  
"Is it really over between the two of you?"

  
 _Is it?_ Gendry thought. He ended things in a rush, he felt suffocated. He guessed he didn't talk things through about leaving a possibility of getting back together. He just wanted an out as soon as possible. Now he was sure it was the most stupid thing he had done because he wanted Arya in his life, even if it wasn't romantically.

  
They made their way back in silence. Both just nodding off once they returned back to the party. Gendry had decided to silently leave once Shireen had started wrapping off her gifts.

  
He was in the parking lot halfway to his truck when he heard her.

  
"Hey... wait up!"--- Arya said, walking up to him. Her legs really were doing a number on him with those shoes and short shorts. "Hi"---

  
"Hey"

  
The sun had started to set, the celebrations had ran far into the afternoon and the pink hue in the sky made Arya's skin look like cotton candy. His mouth watered.

  
"You didn't say goodbye"--

  
"Yeah, Shireen's doing her thing. I'll talk with her before I leave tomorrow"

  
Silence...

  
"What did you want to talk about? Earlier I mean, we're alone so..."--- Arya shrugged.

  
And suddenly Gendry felt the urge to have her in his arms. Just to hold her, to smell her distinctive smell of cherries, earth and Arya. To feel her melt in his arms like she had done millions of times and he had taken it for granted.

  
"Oi, Stark! The boat's leaving, are you coming or not?"--- Theon yelled startling both of them.

  
Lots of people were heading out so he also saw Catelyn and Eddard glance at them while getting inside of their car.

  
Gendry never was one to make a scene.

  
"Nothing important. It was good seeing you Arry"

  
She looked backed at him and suddenly her eyes held emotion again. Hurt and a fresh batch of tears filled grey orbs. Arya shook her head, her shoulders down in defeat.

  
"Yeah, you too"--- she said.

  
Later that night he had a text from Rickon. It was a picture of Shaggydog eating... something. Gendry left for the Wall the next day bright and early.

* * *

**Next chapter: SANSA**


	4. SANSA

2 years after the breakup

What was the correct way of telling a girl to politely get off of your penis?

It was New Years Eve and everything was just wrong.

Christmas was a sad affair, alone inside his apartment with a bottle of whiskey and New Years was turning up to be the same, regardless of the girl bouncing off of his dick.

Having their last game of the year on the 27th, lots of players decided to stay around and party till classes started again, but surrounded by sycophants Gendry felt alone. And he wasn't about to take his father's invitation to go to his place. Renly had in fact invited him to go to Highgarden but he too turned him down not wanting to do anything with Margaery Tyrell, there was just something wrong with that girl.

So here he was in yet another party in a frat house celebrating the New Year.

"God, baby I'm so close"-- the girl muttered all over Gendry.

He only grimaced and took a swig of his beer.

This was his design wasn't it? The life he wanted? Total autonomy from everyone. Robert wasn't paying for his education since he got a full ride thanks to football. Stannis no longer filled his voicemail after wanting nothing to do with engineering and the family business. He wasn't the designated Baratheon dating the designated Stark. He could have any girl he wanted under his terms, not expecting rings and wedding announcements in the near future. So why was he feeling like shit? _That's because she was never the problem you bullheaded asshole;_ his subconscious snapped. 

He was human and a couple of days ago he caved and went over Sansa's profile on Instagram. It was Christmas day and Winterfell was the Winter Wonderland he knew and loved. Everyone was in attendance and Sansa made sure to take snap after snap of everything. Of Catelyn and Ned dancing in the kitchen, of Rickon lighting up the fireworks, Bran and the wolves just sitting beside the fire while reading, everything. Robb had apparently gotten engaged to his girlfriend Dacey and Ygritte won the drinking contest yet again. And then there was Arya... 

God she was gorgeous. Arya at some point since their breakup had started to wear dresses, lots of them. Gendry didn't mind Arya's tomboyish ways, he actually found attractive how she didn't care what people thought about her. But the dresses she wore were fitted, leaving no suspicion that she was a young woman, filled up in places Gendry left unexplored. She also had a sad smile. He knew all of her smiles so there wasn't any filter that could fool him. Yet there was one picture tho. The one that was burned inside his head...

She was truly grazing the camera with her amazing smile. All the Stark children were under the mistletoe making faces and Arya stood with Theon Greyjoy's arms around her. A blush on her cheeks as Theon was captured for immortality kissing her just below her ear. It felt intimate. It made Gendry want to punch something or someone.

The girl Janine? Jeyne? Gendry honestly forgot her name, came and shouted a tad bit too fake and pornish if you asked him.

"You're not done Big Boy?"-- she said looking at his cock still half mast.

"It's ok. It's been a long day"

"Don't worry. I got you"-- she winked and off she went down on him.

Again, it was all wrong. The novelty of new partners disappeared fast, that and there was the shadow of becoming his father sleeping his way around life. He could also be sincere with himself and say that he missed Arya. Mentally and physically. She just understood him, no false pretenses, especially after Robert acknowledged him. Money meant nothing to her and she treated him as an equal, if anything the whole Baratheon thing irked her, it certainly added to the stress. Gendry also needed to give Arya some slack, her acting out in the end of their relationship wasn't unwarranted. College life was coming between them and Gendry wasn't exactly doing anything to help. He knew Arya loved him and wasn't good with change. He steamrolled her by breaking up, maybe just a simple break would have been enough. And all the girls he's had slept with since? Don't hold a candle to Arya and they didn't even had sex! Gendry promised to Eddard that he would respect her daughter when they started dating. Mentally swearing that he wasn't going to touch her before she turned 18. But that didn't mean they didn't do _anything_ , Gendry again was flesh and bone and when you had Arya Stark begging you to put your hands on her you simply couldn't say no. There was something powerful in being the only man who had ever touched her, him having more experience, her eager to learn and explore her sexuality. She loved him, and he loved her, there was something to say in sharing intimacy with someone you had feelings for.

Arya had tried to get him to sleep with her but Gendry wouldn't bulge. It was the times when she wasn't trying that disarmed him; when she was candid and vulnerable making Gendry lose his mind of how soft her skin was and how sweet her kisses tasted.

He felt the familiar tingle starting at the sole of his feet as he remembered a flash of grey eyes looking up at him, licking, sucking, real sounds of satisfaction coming from Arya as she touched herself with the hand that wasn't going up and down alongside her mouth. How soft her hair was in his hands and how she encouraged him to pull harder.

"Fuck!" He shouted pushing Janice out of the way so he could come on his hand. Arya had also a dirty mouth, the mere memory of her saying that she loved his cum in her mouth refrained him from spilling into anyone that wasn't her. She ruined him and the though of some guy putting his hands on her made his blood boil. Theon fucking Greyjoy of all people.

"Thanks" Gendry muttered standing and zipping up his pants.

"Not a problem. Now I get to say that I rode the famous Baratheon Bull"--

Classy. Both of them were.

The party was still in full swing when they walked downstairs. At some point the clock stuck 12 and it was a new year.

"There's our QB!"--- Tormund shouted making everyone holler and catcall as Jinny walked behind him, cleaning the corners of her mouth.

Again. Classy.

Gendry was making small talk getting ready to leave the party when he saw a curtain of red hair he wasn't expecting to see.

"Sansa?"

"Gendry? Oh my God, happy New year!"-- she said engulfing him in a hug. Yeah, she definitely had had her fair share of drinks.

"You guys know each other?"-- asked another voice. 

Gendry turned around to see Harry Hardyng, starting quarterback for the Vale sizing him up. He was one of the idiots that Tormund had convinced to go on a hike on new years day. Gendry didn't know him but he was a decent player and didn't take it personally when the Watchers took the win.

"Oh yes, course. Gendry, this is my boyfriend Harry. Harry, this is Gendry, he grew up with us back home. He was Arya's boyfriend."-- the last part was said as an afterthought. Sansa was the Queen of passive aggressiveness. Harry lowered his guard though after the comment and left them to talk.

"So, is Jon back as well?"

"No, it's just little old me"--

"How come? I mean, it's not that I don't want you to be here it's just that I know you all spend the Holidays together"

"We do but apparently Robert called Dad in a really bad shape feeling the holiday blues and decided to spend new years with him over at Storm's End; Mom and the boys went with him. Robb, Jon and Arya decided to go to Pyke with Theon and I decided to join Harry. We've been dating for a while"---

"Do you want to go outside for some air? Catch up? 

"Sure"---

Gendry didn't now why he asked and let alone why she agreed. Sansa and Arya fought like cats and dogs but no one was as close as those two. He had heard from every Stark since the breakup minus Sansa, so it was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Its freezing balls out here Sansa" Gendry laughed as Sansa unbuttoned her coat letting it hang free.

"So? It was your suggestion to come outside. I'm good, I'm a Stark remember? I do understand your resistance of this cold harsh weather since your balls did seemed content to be inside just a while ago"--- she smirked, Gendry groaned. 

"Sorry about that"

"Hey, not my problem. I'm not here to judge. If anything I'm here to steer my boyfriend from anything stupid"---

"He's leaving in a couple of hours for a hike North of the wall"

"See? Stupid."-- she laughed.

It was nice outside. Cold but with a soft breeze that came with a New Years. Endless possibilities.

"So, how's everything? Your senior year seems successful. Dad can't stop raving about you on his fantasy football"---

"Really? Your dad still follows my games?"

"You broke his favorite child's heart Gendry. He can't exactly take out the pompoms inside the house every time you score a touchdown"--

"How is Arya? I haven't talked to her since we broke up"

"First of all: proper grammar. You haven't heard from her since you _dumped her_. Saying you "broke up" sounds mutual which I know for a fact was not.

And second: Arya's good. She went through every girl's bad boy phase. It's over now, she got it out of her system. She's happy with Theon."---

"She's dating Theon Greyjoy? Proper dating?"

"So? I just heard you screw someone senseless back at the party that I doubt you even know her name and Arya can't date the closest person to our family since, well, you?!"---

"Theon is a manwhore that sleeps with everything in a 5 mile radius"

"Your fly is down Gendry. Don't call names if you're going to get burned in the process. People talk about you too you know, and they make sure Arya hears them. About your little groupies and how you get to pick the one you like after a game. You should put your fists up already because I'm willing to smack some sense into you"---

"I would never hurt you!" Gendry said appalled she would even joke about it.

"I know that. But I do want to hurt you after the issues Arya had after you dumped her"--

"We broke up"

"Yeah... keep telling yourself that. Anyway. She's better, Theon is good at distracting her. He knows it's not serious and he's eager to fill the spot."--

_I'm sure he's filling a whole bunch of things;_ Gendry thought. Pettiness and jealousy filling his head. Of course Sansa saw right through him.

"Look, I don't want to fight. It's not as I'm like the rest of my family that still has little voodoo dolls of you under theirs beds. Arya's all over the drama. You should be over as well"---

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"You insult me if you think I didn't keep tabs on you. You've made quite the reputation as Robert's son these couple of years. How's that going for you?---

"Jesus Sansa! Is this your idea of getting some air and having small talk?"

"I'm a psych student. Its what I do"--- She shrugged, gesturing him to sit down on a near bench. "Tell me Gendry, how are you?"---

"Are seriously going to psychoanalyze me right now?"

"Of course not, I'm too drunk for that. This is just me gossiping"---

"Well. I'm good. Thanks for asking"

"What are you going to do after school? Are you going pro?"---

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it"

"Jon's going pro. Dad's got an agent and all."---

That surprised him. Jon was brilliant as defense captain but he always gave you the vibe that he just played sports so he could stay out of Catelyn's way. He must have loved football more than he gave away.

"So if you aren't going pro are you going to work for Robert?"---

"What in the world makes you think that?"

"I don't know. Every Baratheon works for Baratheon Corps, even your sister Bella and I think she has a fashion degree so I don't even know what she's doing over there"---

Gendry sighed. Tonight was wrong. Everything was wrong.

"Sansa. I'm not going to work for Robert, no matter what the pay is"

"Interesting"---

"What?"

"So you left my sister and the life you had so you could carve your own way, yet you don't have anything planned for the future and all you've done is play with footballs and your balls. Interesting"--

"I really think it's time to head back"

"Have you tried therapy?"--- something in Sansa's voice made him stop. "I... I'm really not prying and trying to get under your nerve but you seem lost"--

"I kind of am. But I figured I'd sort everything out when the time came"

"Are you happy now?"---

"I thought you weren't going to psychoanalyze me" they laughed. But Sansa really was on to something. Renly, his coaches, his student counselors were pounding on his doors to make a decision on what was his next step but he was clueless. Suddenly after breaking up with Arya and declaring his new found independence; at some point he'd went on auto mode, he had decent grades but he'd lost the love for both his major and football. He was just going with the motion and his boat was adrift. College was over. What now?

"After what happened with Joffrey..."--- Sansa started talking with a faraway look "therapy really helped me. Not just on a emotional level but it gave me tools to manage my wants and needs while making decisions with a cool head"---

"What makes you think I can't do that?"

"You're the Baratheon Bull! Your temper has a Twitter page and you're regressing into your father who you hate"---

"I... yeah. Its...." fuck. It really was true. He'd become everything he hated.

"I actually like you Gendry. I can see myself in you, I'm lending you a helping hand, not expecting anything in return"---

"Its been a while since a Stark treated me with kindness"

"Mess with one of us and you mess with all. You used to be pack. It hurt but we've moved on. Arya would certainly want you to sort things out, even if you aren't in speaking terms anymore"---

"You think she'll talk to me if I reached out?"

"Honestly?"---

Gendry scoffed "of course, because you've been treating me with kid gloves up until now"

"I don't think Arya ever hated you once you broke up, she was hurt but she never held ill feelings towards you. But, I don't think it would be wise for you to reach out just right now. Don't take it personal but you're a mess Gendry, and Ar's doing pretty good. I feel the need to protect the head-space she has going on right now"---

"Do you think there's a chance that we can at least be friends in the future?" The question surprised even Gendry.

If you would have told him an hour ago that he would be confiding in Sansa Stark about his hopes and dreams he would have told you to say goodnight and lay off the booze, but it felt natural to talk to her, they really were family at some point. It truly was Gendry's fault of were he ended up.

He fucked up.

He could have handled things differently and Arya paid the price. He loved her, he still did. He had lost the one person that never used him for personal gain.

"I think you need to make yourself a priority Gendry. And then start from there."---

"When did you get so smart?"

"I lived with 5 brothers. Either I got smart or I'd dumb myself down with them. It really was sink or swing"---

"I'll let them now what you really think of them"

"Ah! As if any of them speaks to you"---

"Aaaand there's the Sansa I know, throwing punches with a smile on her face"

They laughed. It was a weird night. Certainly not how he expected to start the new year.

"We should head back. Now it's really starting to get cold even for my standards"--- Sansa said. 

"Thanks for the talk Sans. I know you didn't have to, but thank you"

"You were in a relationship with my sister. You loved each other, it couldn't have been easy for you as well. I know that, remember, I'm the smartest of the family"-- 

They actually exchanged numbers and left on good terms.

Once classes started again, Gendry made sure to seek counseling from the team's therapist.

He needed focus. He needed to find himself, for real this time around.

For the first time Gendry thought he was going to be ok and that someday, hopefully, he could stand under certain Weirwood tree again.

* * *

**Next chapter: BRAN**


	5. CATELYN

**Hello cool cats and kittens.**

**A couple of things real quick before this new chapter.**

**First and more importantly there is going to be some electrical job done at my house tomorrow morning so I don't know if I'm going to upload as I usually do; it's just a quick heads up. Saturday all will be normal.**

**Second; I changed the chapter to Catelyn instead of Bran.**

**Third; for RedCreamQueen and Random00b, I hope this chapter gives you some of the answers you are looking for. It's really is a simple story to pass the time and sometimes people in real life / characters act the way they do just because they can, a little bit of 'shit happens' to some people (myself definitely included)**

**And last but not least; THANK YOU - THANK YOU - THANK YOU ALL for the response and letting me have someone to talk to during this quarantine. You - complete me (insert Tom Cruise tears)**

**Now read and be happy**

**xoxo**

**New Girl.**

* * *

4 years after the breakup.

It happened fast...

So fucking fast.

The beeps coming out from the machines were the only thing that could be heard inside the moderate sterile room.

Each beep was taking away his sanity but he would not leave him. Gendry refused to leave Bran alone.

It was a normal night. Dare he say a good night. But it all happened so fast...

He was out having dinner with Sansa celebrating that she had just gotten a job at the Riverrun Research Center; they were to be coworkers since Gendry held a position there after finishing his bachelors degree in Sociology. Over the years they had struck a solid friendship and he was comfortable enough to sit down and bare Catelyn Stark for her. The matriarch had gone to visit her family along with Bran so they made the celebratory dinner a family affair. By now Gendry's social life was just his day job, weekend football and hanging out with Sansa, he was still figuring things out but dare he say he was up to a pretty good job.

Therapy did him wonders, abstaining from sex was the right way to go and he also started playing D&D. It had nothing to do with anything, he just found it cool.

Well into the night they said their goodbyes. Sansa was barely outside of the parking lot when they got hit. Gendry watching them leave saw it all, he saw Sansa's head hit the steering wheel, he saw how Catelyn was almost thrown from the vehicle if it wasn't for her seat-belt and he saw how Bran's side of the car was completely destroyed. 

It all happened so fast.

He heard screams, people shouting for help but he just ran, the other driver's car was still ramming into Sansa's small Audi so not caring for anything else but the people he just broke bread with, Gendry jumped inside the vehicle and shoved the unconscious man to side, putting the car in reverse and shutting it down. It reeked of cheap booze.

By now he could hear Catelyn mutter something, but Sansa; he couldn't hear Sansa nor Bran.

Next he went over Catelyn's side, she had half of her body outside of the car, her face contorted in pain, she was holding Sansa's hand. 

"Please... please. The children"---

Gendry didn't speak. If he uttered a single word he was going to lose it. By now several men had come to help and very gently helped him get Catelyn outside of the car, her arm was clearly broken while blood caked her coat. "Gendry, the children. Please"--

Without thinking he got up back again and brazed himself.

It was fast...

So fucking fast.

Bran could be dead.

He ran over the driver's seat, Sansa had a pulse but she was unconscious. The ambulance was bound to come at any moment so giving her a kiss on the cheek and saying a prayer to heaven and hell; Gendry turned his attention towards Bran.

He brazed himself.

It was bad.

At some point Gendry started shaking, adrenaline flirting with panic but he powered through. 

There was no way he was going to get to open the door, it was caved in while Bran sat unmoving inside, his head in an unnatural angle.

Gendry ran towards the other side but the door was jammed.

He needed to act fast.

Not thinking clearly Gendry got in the copilots seat and from the inside he smashed the backdoor window with his fist. Next he went outside and pushed his body in as much as he could through the window. In a flash Sansa's laugh sounding clear in his head saying that she bought a tiny car so she wouldn't have to drive him around after his environmental phase in which he sold his car and went about on bike.

If he thought Bran's head was in an unnatural angle he couldn't even describe his legs.

"Bran. Bran!" He shouted. He was dead, there was no way he was alive.

But suddenly, without moving Bran opened his eyes and smiled at him. Gendry grabbed his hands and was forced by three men to let go of him once the ambulance arrived.

That was 2hrs ago.

Sansa had a concussion and a broken cheekbone, but other than that she was ok. She was sedated with her Great Uncle Brynden by her side. Catelyn also had a concussion plus a broken arm and couple of broken ribs.

Bran was laying in front of Gendry. Words like femur, spinal cord and hemorrhage went over Gendry's head, coma was the one that stuck with him. Bran Stark, just 17 years old, a brilliant kid with a brilliant future was in a coma thanks to a drunk driver.

Gendry felt numb and quite frankly he welcomed the feeling, if he acknowledged the impact of what just happened he was going to lose it. So naturally he grasped on the most random fact of the whole night; that he had called Robert for help. Not Eddard himself who's family was on the line, not Renly who supported him in everything, he called his father Robert.

After everyone got hurled inside the ambulances Gendry tailed them, grabbed his phone and dialed.

The first seconds Gendry didn't speak, Robert's voice booming inside his car asking if he was there.

"I... I need help"--- was all he could say. Gendry didn't even remember arriving at the hospital only that Robert stayed with him the whole ride on speakerphone and told him that he was coming as soon as possible.

Why the ever loving fuck did he choose this precise moment to reach out to Robert was something that Sansa was going to have a field trip with.

His inner ramblings were interrupted by Catelyn on a wheelchair.

"Mrs Stark aren't you supposed to be resting?"-- he asked. The pissed off face of the nurse that wheeled her in told you that she indeed needed to be resting in bed and that she obviously refused.

"That's nonsense. I need to be where I'm needed"--

"Actually my Lady..."--- it only took one look and the nurse shut up. She wheeled Catelyn as close as possible to Bran's bed and silently left the room. Gendry immediately stood up to give her some privacy but was stopped by Catelyn.

"Please don't go Gendry. Stay here with us"---

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you"

"Of course not. Please. Stay"---

And he did. Looking at Catelyn Stark be _the_ Catelyn Stark, the woman was battered, bruised and dressed in hospital gowns but she still held her head high with a look of determination that calmed Gendry, at least a bit, but still.

"Do you keep to any Gods Gendry?"-- she asked all of the sudden.

"My mom worshiped the Seven, she made sure I said my prayers before I went to bed"

"And do you keep your prayers?"---

"I... I believe in things. I believe there's something bigger than us, but I don't necessarily focus or prefer any religion"

"Will you pray with me? For my children?"--

"Of course" he replied.

_I will not cry. I will not cry. Not yet_ ; Gendry chanted. 

So he prayed. He bowed his head and just prayed. He prayed that the Gods had more plans for Bran on this Earth because the kid needed to shine and show all the potential he held in his head. He prayed for a swift recovery for Sansa and patience since he knew she hated hospitals. He prayed for strength to be delivered to Catelyn since he had never known a mother so dedicated to her children, he prayed for the whole Stark family who loved with ferocity each and everyone of its members.

After a while tiredness was getting a hold of him, that and that his torso was killing him. His hand had been bandaged after punching the glass and he had nicked the skin on his side torso going through the window, it surprised Gendry how much blood went out but the nurse who cleaned him said that it was just a messy area and that there were superficial wounds, that it was mostly discomfort, itchiness and nothing that painkillers wouldn't solve. His clothes were ruined with blood since he had chosen a simple with dress shirt with blue jeans for the dinner.

"You're not supposed to have favorites"--- Catelyn said, interrupting their shared silence.

"What do you mean?"

"With your children. You're not supposed to have favorites but there was always something about Bran..."--- She said, and what the hell could he say back. Again, he prayed.

_Please let him live..._

"Each and everyone of them was something. Had _something_ in particular that made them who they were. Robb was the first born, Sansa the first girl, Arya the first one with the Stark look and Rickon will forever be the baby but Bran was Bran, not the first boy nor the first one that looked like someone on my side of the family but he was Bran.

He was also the most quiet and independent, the first one to demand his little spoon, he never cried for someone to pick him up once he woke, he just stayed inside his little crib looking at the ceiling. I swear I never met a child so serious but that held so much joy and serenity in life. So he can't die, he won't die, he needs to live... my baby will live."--- Catelyn broke down and Gendry immediately stood to comfort her. He tried to remember that she was hurting on the outside as much as she was hurting on the inside but he couldn't help but hold her as strongly as she was holding him.

"Thank you so much for what you did tonight"---

"I didn't do anything other than panic Mrs.Stark. The paramedics get all the credits"

"You stayed. You helped us. You helped my children, you cared and waited and for that I thank you. I know we've treated you horribly these past few years..."---

"Mrs.Stark I..."

"No, let me..."--- she said taking his face in her hands, him crouched down while she remained in her wheelchair. "My child could have died tonight, he might still die tonight..."--- her voice broke and Gendry now prayed that he wouldn't cry, he was going to loose it.

"...it gets you thinking about family and what's really important. You are family Gendry and I know it is not the moment to rehash the past but we treated you badly after your relationship with Arya ended. You were a child as much as she was and we put all the blame in you without giving you the chance to clean the air. We chose to shun you out; already jaded by the whole experience with Joffrey; the wounds still fresh with a need to vent. I knew your mother for God's sake, and I know the boy she raised. You had your issues and Arya had hers, we picked sides in a childish matter and I'm sorry. Whatever happens you are family and I am sorry. I will not loose any of my children. Do you hear me?"--

Gendry broke. He was going to cry. This woman, injured and in front of her ailing son was giving him comfort.

"Ok." Was all he could say.

The door was opened. In stormed someone crying and threw themselves at Catelyn barreling past Gendry making him stumble back. It was Arya.

"Mom..."--- she cried and Gendry was done. He couldn't take it, it was so unfair.

He walked outside of the room only to run strait into Robert. He took Gendry by the upper arms with a frantic look in his eyes.

"Are you ok?"-- Robert asked. His eyes scanning all over his body.

"I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"--- Robert asked again. This time touching all over his body. "There's blood, you have blood on you. Did you hurt yourself?"---

"Robert he's ok, he wasn't in the accident"--- Renly said, Gendry didn't notice he was also there.

Robert blabbed question after question. Gendry felt suffocated, he needed to get out. NOW.

"I'm ok. I'm ok. Dad, I'm ok! He shouted. Robert froze and Gendry officially lost it. "I'm ok." He sobbed.

Robert threw his arms around him and held him with a strong grip.

"I'm here son."

**.....**

Gendry cried like a baby. He cried for Bran, he cried for Sansa, for Catelyn and every single Stark that appeared, which was all of them.

Once he calmed down Robert told him that he; in his own words "hauled ass" once Gendry called him. He got as fast as he could on his private plane while ordering a charter to pick up Arya who was a freshman at Dorne, landed and immediate sent the jet back to the North for the Starks. "I'll write a check to one of those prissy organizations that bitch about fuel once we get everything sorted over here"--- Robert said, giving him a pat on his knee. He hadn't left Gendry's side since he arrived.

On his part Gendry retold everything that happened once the Starks arrived, twice once Jon arrived an hour later, literally with his football uniform still on.

It was already midday the next day, the sun high in the sky when Gendry almost fell to the floor do to exhaustion. 

"You should go back home and rest Gendry."--- Robert said while handing him yet another cup of coffee.

"Its ok. I can stay and wait at least to Sansa to wake up"

"She's got her whole family here Gendry. You've done enough, let's get you cleaned up, get a couple of hours of sleep in you and then we'll come back"-- Renly said sitting on his other side.

By now both Bran and Sansa were moved into private rooms. Sansa still heavily sedated but out of danger and Bran was still touch and go, he had emergency surgery to stop the swelling on his brain which the doctors said went well.

The whole floor was filled with Starks. All lost in their little own world, all red eyed but filled with hope.

_Please... let him live._

"Ok. I guess I can go and take a shower. I also have a spare key to Sansa's new place, I can grab a few of her things to make her feel more comfortable once she wakes up"

"Good boy. I'll stay here and hold the fort"--- Robert said with a firm voice. It was the first time that Gendry had seen him so clear headed, no unnecessary ramblings and down to business. He finally saw what Eddard got out of his friendship all these years since Robert clearly had stepped up while his friend grieved. He had called Stannis to help back in Winterfell while Eddard was obviously unavailable in his office, his personal assistant Penrose was seen in and out of the hospital getting everything the Starks should need from booking hotel rooms to getting them phone chargers and he had even flown in a specialist from Kings Landing to consult and give Bran the best chance.

"We stags stand guard so the wolves can regroup"--- he said. Giving him a hug and telling Renly to drive him back to his place.

"Hey, can I borrow your cellphone? Mine died and I guess I have to fill everyone in the Research Center about what happened" Gendry asked while walking on the parking lot.

"Sure"--- Renly replied when they heard her.

"Wait!"-- Arya said running over. She had been glued to Bran's bed ever since arriving, she only changed places once when he was taken to surgery only to go and place guard next to Sansa, she looked tired and drained and it was the first time they had talked the whole while they were in the hospital.

She didn't stop running until she ran straight at him, hitting him with a hug. It was strong, filled with emotion. It was Arya.

"Thank you. For everything"--- she said, grey eyes looking up at him in gratitude.

Renly went inside the car to give the privacy.

"I didn't do anything Arya. I just wanted to be here for everyone."

"No, really, thank you. Don't downplay it. For staying with Mom till we got here, for being there for Sansa, for everything... I. I know where not friends anymore but..."---

"Its you." Gendry interrupted her. The first simmer of a smile on her lips since he saw her. Her grabbed her small hands in his.

"Its you and it's your family and us stags stand guard while you wolves regroup" he said, repeating Robert's words.

She returned the grip back.

"We're good Waters."---

"We're good Stark"

They said their goodbyes and Gendry left to go home to clean himself up.

_Please... let him live._

* * *

**Next chapter: BRAN**


	6. BRAN

**Pure fluff after the last chapter that was more on the heavy side.**

**Read and be happy (for real this time Scarletnerd05 lol)**

* * *

4 years and 7 months after the breakup.

You mention "the North' and people automatically think: snow. But there's a lot to be argued on its lush greenery.

  
It was just something to experience the fresh batch of cold air, feeling the sun on your skin while letting the windows down and lose yourself in the tranquility that filled the whole place. The wild blonde set of hair flying in all of directions sitting next to him seemed to agree.

  
"I wish I could live in the North"--

  
"Kings Landing not doing it for you anymore?" Gendry replied while driving, keeping an eye on the road. They took the scenic route through the woods filled with wildlife. It was a good call considering the huge smile of the blonde's face.

  
"That would imply me actually knowing my way through the city. Being home-schooled hasn't exactly given me much liberties."---

  
"Ok, have you decided anything about college? That's your way out of the Red Keep, and the last time I checked you had decent grades. You must be _something_ other than pretty" Gendry smirked earning himself a punch on his arm.

  
Family for Gendry had always been an abstract term ever since he lost his mother. There was Tohbo; his guardian mandated by court being the lone, lost and only relative his mother had. The Starks; led by Eddard wanting to right his friend's wrongs and then the whole family after he was with Arya. And last but not least; the Baratheons.

  
Renly and Shireen did it for Gendry, they loved him and supported him just as he was but after the now infamous "accident" Robert had done a complete 180 and he wanted in. He cut his drinking not wanting to be another irresponsible drunk driver and put the effort to be an actual father. This particular point Gendry needed to explain; Robert wanted to be his father since _"I do not care for the little shit that legally changed his name and Cersei won't even let me see the other one"_ (Robert's own words if asked about Joffrey and Tommen) but that left Myrcella. Sweet Myrcella who fought tooth and nail every time she wanted to see her father and don't get her started on hanging out with her now, hands down favorite brother; Gendry.

  
"If I could at least go to Casterly Rock that would be great. The Keep is so stifling that sometimes I think that throwing myself off of one the balconies might be the solution"-- Myrcella replied, huffing and trying to remove the hair that stuck on her lip gloss from the wind.

  
"And what about what's his face? Is he still pushing for you to go to Dorne?

  
"Don't play dumb Gendry, you know his name. Trystane is just a mean to an end to see how much I can piss Mother off"--

  
"How's that going?"

  
"Well, she told me over Wednesday dinner how wonderful things were going for Lollys Stokeworth after she decided to join the Silent Sisters"--

  
They laughed. The ability of Cersei Lannister to manipulate her children really was commendable, it was an art. What people didn't expect was for Myrcella to start fighting back. She felt alone after her parents divorce, quickly learning that she had a voice, and should she know how to use it she could essentially shut her mother up. These days Shireen and Myrcella were as thick as thieves. It was always the quiet ones...

  
Hence why just yesterday afternoon, right after he closed his front door, Gendry turned around to find his little sister with an army of luggage saying she was spending the weekend with him. If Cersei found out he had taken her with him to Winterfell that was just a technicality, they were still together.

  
Gendry had already planned to visit Bran this weekend so Myrcella very enthusiastically said she wanted to tag along.

  
Things with the Starks were good. They were never going to go back how they were after what happened but the relationships were significantly better. Bran and Rickon were back to being his text buddies, Jon and Robb were civil, specially in the presence of their significant others. Sansa was still his best friend and Catelyn doted on him as one of her own. Eddard and Arya were the only ones that held distance.

  
It wasn't a complete indifference but Eddard didn't call him son anymore nor showed interest other than small talk. And Arya? The best way he could describe it was that they were acquaintances. If they saw each other which wasn't often they would talk but nothing meaningful, they didn't text or call. Didn't make plans to hang out, nothing. And it was ok.

  
Gendry was content to just know she was happy. She was thriving at Dorne University studying interior design and to his knowledge (Sansa's constant need to talk about her family) was in a steady relationship with the cutest boy ever. Sansa's words, not his. On his part Gendry had started to date a young woman from work, his first serious relationship after Arya. Her name was Monica Anders, his age mind you, and she was just a normal girl from a normal family, no ancient last name with royal DNA that could be matched to the blood of the first men. A perfect generic pool to dip his feet in after such a long time; again Sansa's words, not his.

  
Finally arriving at the driveway for the Stark Manor they saw a young man jogging and entering the house through the garage. Gendry didn't know who he was.

  
"Do you think they'll mind I came with you unannounced?"--- Myrcella asks patting down her summer dress and checking her makeup in the mirror.

  
"Of course not. Catelyn loves having people over and it's good for Bran to have visits, it gets his spirits up from being cooped up inside for so long.

  
"Ok."-- she replied with a shy smile.

  
They got out of the car and Gendry's hand was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened revealing a very heavily pregnant Dacey Mormont - Stark.

  
"You're his half sister right?"--- she asked. Blunt as always.

  
"Yes?"-- Myrcella replied shielding herself a bit behind Gendry.

  
"Cool, I'm Dacey. Can you step inside? It will be only a second but I need to talk real quick with your brother."---

  
Myrcella didn't have time to reply when Dacey already had shoved her inside and shut the door.

  
"Everything ok Dacey?" Gendry asked. Dacey was the same breed as Ygritte, you never knew what was going to come out of their mouths.

  
"Have you been working out?"--

  
"What?!"

  
"Have you been working out? I'm mean, you've always been fit but now you seem bulkier"---

  
"I have no idea what is going on right now"

  
"It's the bloody hormones!"--- she exclaimed smacking Gendry in the head as if he actually did anything. "I'm horny 24/7 and though I would never act on it since I obviously love my husband, I've been asked to warn men that I might ogle them to the point of harassment. You're cool tho, so I'm just telling you that I might pat your ass once or twice. A light smack, something that I'm sure every woman in this family has thought on doing"---

  
"There's is no safe response that doesn't end up with me either insulting you or pissing Robb off so; hello Dacey, nice to see you again" he said giving her a side hug since the Stark heir was apparently massive.

  
"Ugh, you even smell good"--- she said ushering them inside.

  
"The house seems calm. What's the lineup?"

  
"The parental units left to run some errands, Rickon is asleep, Arya came down to visit with her boytoy but I think she's passed out next to Rick and Bran's in the living room. Robb dropped me off here since he had a work emergency and apparently I can't be trusted to be alone with his unborn child."---

  
"Arya's here with her boyfriend?"

  
"Of course that's all you get after all I said. Oh, look, here's the toy. Edric come say hi"---

  
"You're the Baratheon Bull!"-- blurted the guy. He was the one Gendry saw earlier jogging through the front lawn. He was slim, normal built and extremely blonde.

  
"Never did quite liked the name but yeah, I'm Gendry" he said extending his hands for a handshake but was met with air. Edric just stood gaping at him.

  
Dacey rolled her eyes "just ignore him Waters, he acted the same once he met Jon, he's a football geek"---

  
"Oh you play?"--

  
"No, just a big fan. You were incredible."---

  
"Yeah, thanks. Mind if I go see Bran?--- Gendry said not liking being gawked at.

  
They all went inside of the living room to find Bran and Myrcella in a tight embrace.

  
What the...

  
"I love this family. They have more subplots than Westworld"-- Dacey said startling the young... couple? Gendry lifted his eyebrow at his sister. Suddenly her impromptu visit not looking so impromptu.

  
"Hey guys... we're just, hey. Are you alright Edric?"--- Bran asked.

  
Edric just stood next to the door still looking at Gendry.

  
"Don't mind him. He's just in shock at seeing Gendry outside of his computer screen"--- Dacey replied.

  
"Where the hells does Rickon get his moonshine from?"--- Arya said barging in as if nothing. Her hair was a mess, she was missing one sock and was wearing a huge sweater obviously stolen from one of her brothers. Only Arya could pull that look and remain adorable.

  
"Why didn't you tell me you knew Gendry Waters?"--- Edric thought he was whispering at Arya. He was right. There.

  
"I don't know. You never asked"-- She shrugged, still a bit drunk.

  
"He's my favorite player. I've raved about him to the point of annoyance that you told me to take down his poster in my dorm room!"---

  
"Well it was that or further killing the mood by telling you that I dated the shirtless guy that was on top of your bed"--

  
"You have shirtless posters of you?"--- Myrcella piped up.

  
"Yes, quite flattering. I think I have some in my phone" Dacey said already scrolling through her cell.

  
"Excuse me"--- Edric left.

  
"What just happened?"--- Bran exclaimed.

  
"We stumbled upon you guys rubbing each other seeing if all of Bran's organs where functional and then Arya informed Edric that his idol scored many things in life, Arya included"---

  
"Dace... feed me?"--- said said throwing her puppy eyes.

  
"Sure, I was already going to the kitchen for some popcorn to go with the entertainment. You coming Blondie? Or do you want to have a really awkward conversation with your brother?---

  
The girls left and Gendry busted out laughing. Bran soon joined along.

  
He missed this.

**...**

"So, are you inclined to get the surgery?"--- Gendry asked.

  
Bran and him were alone talking outside by the pool, both with their pants rolled up and legs inside the cool water.

  
"If I start to feel pain I'm definitely going to go through with it. Mom doesn't want to, but she's not the one doing physical therapy. My leg is not responding and I can't risk it comprising the rest of my body"---

  
Bran; Gendry smiled. He was the real star of the family.

  
He wasn't going to lie, the aftermath of the accident was brutal. Multiple surgeries, endless therapy both physical and mental, an actual lawsuit, but Bran made it through it all. He was in a wheelchair for quite a long time, then after he gained the strength he found out he was left with a limp. His speech was off a second or two and now his left leg, which received the blunt of the impact was losing both mobility and muscle mass. There was a possibility of an amputation.

  
"I support anything you decide but humor your mother and get that second opinion. Let her have this regardless if you already made up your mind"

  
"I know, it's just... I know that it's going to get down to that. I'm not scared, I want it done so I can continue with my life. Rickon already helped me pick out some pretty cool prosthetics"---

  
"Still, I'd wait a little before doing it. Specially if Rickon's on board" Gendry looked back inside the house. Dacey, Arya and Myrcella where seen happily chatting away through the glass windows of the kitchen.

  
"Aren't you going to asks me about Myrcella?---

  
"Do I _want_ to ask you about Myrcella?"---

  
"I like her"--- Bran said looking at the water in a dejected tone.

  
"I'll ask in a supportive manner but take in consideration that I'm still her big brother, so, what's wrong? When did you guys even get close?"

  
"I don't know. At some point while still staying at the hospital I got a letter"--

  
"A letter? Do people still do that?"

  
"Yes. And it had the most beautiful penmanship I had ever seen"--- Bran said with stars in his eyes. This was going to be interesting. "Renly gave it to me"--- _of course he did, the man lives for things like these_ ; Gendry thought.

  
"After hearing about everything that happened Myrcella decided to reach out and write to me how she was sorry and hoped for a speedy recovery. Mind you that we only saw each other a couple of times when the families got together and we were still young children, but her words were so simple and reassuring, they meant a lot to me and before I knew it we became pen pals."---

  
Gendry let him talk, wanting to know the whole story genuinely curious.

  
"We started writing back and forth about everything and nothing, we continued after I got out of the hospital ignoring we both had cellphones. Having the time to sit down and write all I was feeling without being judged or expecting an immediate response was therapeutic, and Myrcella was incredible, she was open and frank and through her own daily routines, her dreams, problems, made me feel normal again"--

  
"Did you know she was coming?"

  
"No, it's something we never talked about. I'm ecstatic she's here but it now makes things everything much more difficult"--

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I like her"--

"Yeah, you already told me. I saw it a while ago inside your living room"

  
Bran groaned "I'm a cripple Gendry, I have a limp and a speech problem. And she's perfect, she's... it's been difficult to write back, I think that's why she came. She's perfect and I don't want her pity"---

  
"Myrcella is a pretty sweet girl Bran, an incredibly smart one too. How you tried taking to her? Really letting her know how you feel?"

  
"I'm her "special needs" friend and she's dating Trystane, I don't need any confirmation I'm in the friendzone"--

  
"That's ridiculous Brando. I've never seen an ounce of emotion coming from her towards what's is face. If anything the kid is her own way of dealing with her mother"

  
"That's another thing. Cersei won't like me at all"--

  
"You shouldn't care what Cersei thinks. You should care about what Myrcella thinks and although all this is knew to me I see facts; she lied to her mother and she lied to me just wanting to come here and be with you. I think she cares about you more than you think"

  
"That's easy for you to say. Girls automatically see you and fall all over you"---

  
"Bran? I'm a mess with women. Something that I've made peace with. The only two that have gotten pass my stupidness are your sisters. Sansa after I was a volunteer for her thesis and she picked me brain apart and Arya, the God's know why deciding that she wanted me as her boyfriend"

  
Both turned around to watch said girls. They were laughing at something Dacey said. Arya walked over and started to talk to her unborn niece or nephew, whatever she said made Dacey blush and Myrcella laugh uncontrollably. Arya was going to be a great aunt, the favorite aunt. Gendry could bet on it. Being on the receiving end of her affections was the best feeling in the world, she just made you feel invincible.

  
"See, I want that!"--- Bran said interrupting his thoughts. "I want her to look at me the way you look at Arya. The way Robb looks at Dacey, the way Mom looks at dad. I'm not lonely but it would be nice to experience that, to have someone that's just yours. I feel that there's so much to do after the accident that I'm falling behind. 

  
Somethings I know I'll do, I will do. But others?... scare the hell out of me"---

  
"Like telling your pen-pal that you're in love with her"?

  
"Yes. Like telling my impossibly beautiful and ethereal pen-pal that I; Bran the Broken, have feelings for her"---

  
"If you feel like it's safer to tell her with a letter than do it but I really think you should talk to her face to face. She came all this way, maybe letters aren't enough for her anymore and she's feeling just the way you are"

  
"Do you meant it?"

  
"Don't sell yourself short Bran. You're more than an accident. Nobody pities you. It's love and admiration. You can fly if you want to, don't back down just because you're scared"

  
Bran smiled and Gendry felt proud. He really was a great kid.

  
Gendry helped him out of the pool and before they went inside the house he asked something that he stored away from their conversation.

  
"Hey, what did you mean with how I look at Arya?"

  
Bran smiled again, it was more a smirk to be honest.

  
"You look at her like she holds the key to life's mysteries and you're willing to go through each door with her."---

**.....**

They ended up having dinner after Catelyn and Ned returned home, both surprised at seeing Myrcella but welcoming her without batting their eyes one second. Arya's boyfriend returned; this time distant without salivating over Gendry and even Robb joined in with high spirits asking what came out of his wife's mouth that day.

  
Gendry declined the invitation of staying over but promised to come back the next day since he had already planned on staying the whole weekend.

  
They said their goodbyes and Gendry lingered before he started the car.

  
"So..."

  
"So..." Myrcella replied. Looking everywhere but him.

  
They remained silent for a couple of minutes.

  
"You know..." Gendry casually said driving into the night. "Dating a Stark would piss off Cersei infinitely more than what's his face"

  
Myrcella smiled. "You know... dating _certain_ Stark wouldn't be bad. Right back at ya' Gen"---

  
What is it with Baratheons and Starks?

* * *

**Next chapter: ARYA**


	7. ARYA

**Its not like you didn't know what was coming.**

**It's my story and when have I denied these two some loving? Also... quarantine. I'm horny AF so let me vent.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

6 years after the breakup.

Gendry sat in total peace.

  
With a drink in his hand, the wind blowing on his face, the sound of waves in his ears while watching Cersei Lannister lose her shit?

  
Heaven.

  
He took an enormous sip of his drink and smacked his lips. Arya Stark looking mighty fine in a white sundress also had something to do about it.

  
Today was a joyous occasion, finally the Stags were to be united with the Wolves, House Baratheon and Stark joined in holy matrimony, Robert was even paying for the whole thing; no one was happier than him, he was even more giddy than the bride and groom! Well, close; those two looked like they ate a rainbow and puked glitter, seriously, there's a limit a brother can take of watching his little sister make out with her boyfriend / husband.

  
Brandon Stark was to wed Myrcella Baratheon in a quiet ceremony in Kings Landing, the sea alongside their closest family and friends as witnesses. The gossip rags alluding to a shot gun wedding because the couple was only 19 years old and the bride was 7 months pregnant but the guests present knew the real story. They knew the couple had secretly wed months ago without even knowing they had created a life, and that Myrcella had everything planned for a "public" wedding before her cousin and best friend left for the Free Cities.

  
"Would you like a refill Sir?"---

  
Gendry turned to look at the devil herself in a white dress holding a champagne bottle. Arya.

  
"Always" he said winking at her.

  
Everybody sans Myrcella (pregnant), Bran (drunk on love) and Cersei (who refused to partake in anything) were a tad bit tipsy starting to pregame since breakfast.

  
This was a happy occasion, two people chose to unite as one in front of their family and express their love.

  
It was love. 

  
Love and a truckload of sexual tension coming from Arya that Gendry was dying to explore.

After many years since the breakup they were in a good place, their friendship back with a vengeance, ever better because now everything ended with a dirty joke or a innuendo of how one wanted to sleep with the other. They were thick as thieves once Bran told them he wanted to marry Myrcella; Gendry made the rings and Arya scored the appointment in the courtroom plus the hush money to keep it private. Then they had spent even more time together being the unofficial best man and maid of honor since Rickon declared he wanted nothing to do with plans other than the bachelor party and that Shireen was too busy planning her move to Essos.

  
They were both single, young and willing. The hunger and want exploding yesterday at the rehearsal dinner.

  
**_Flashback_ **

_"I've been with the woman for years and I still feel like a perv watching her"---_

  
_"Its the Starks. They're always watching. They know you're watching. How could you not?"_

  
_"Damn straight"--- Harry replied clicking their bottles in salute._

  
_By now the grownup and responsible side of the wedding had left and the younglings had decided to stay inside of the restaurant. Theon was now a Dj and the ambiance of a club was reproduced. Sansa and Arya danced like no one was watching. Bodies moving, hands touching, dresses swinging._

  
_Gendry and Harry were definitely watching._

  
_"When are you going to do something about Arya?"---_

  
_"There's nothing to do. We're friends"_

  
_"So? Sansa is my best friend, she's also the giver of many, many happy memories of the sexual kind; I have a whole bank that will last till I die."---_

  
_"And Arya is my best friend. Period. We already went down that path and it didn't work out. We're good as we are"_

  
_"I don't know man. I've never seen you act with someone like you do with Arya and I've also never seen her give those killer fuck me eyes she's throwing this way"---_

  
_"She's not doing such things. Stop talking about her that way!"_

  
_"Oh those are definitely bedroom eyes and I know the Stark sisters aren't into threesomes. I asked once and I believe that was breakup number two for us"---_

  
_Harry was an ass but a loveable one. He's been with Sansa on and off since their college years and Robb had described their relationship to a T, he said that Harry was "Sansa's personal Ken Doll to mold as she wanted." Cruel but kind of true, Harry had laughed his ass off when he first heard it immediately agreeing to it. He wasn't perfect, he wasn't an innocent wallflower but he loved Sansa and was willing to polish his act for her. It was still a work in progress._

  
_"Nah man. That's just innocent flirting."_

  
_"Arya Stark doesn't flirt Gendry. She prowls and she gets what she wants. You should know that by now"---_

  
_And that he did._

  
_Gendry wasn't going to lie. He did use Bran and Myrcella's relationship as an opening to get close to Arya. Nothing romantically (at first) but at some point they found themselves both again single; both mature enough to know what they wanted and both very much wanting to fuck each other's brains out._

  
_The night went on and the drinks kept rolling. Dacey and Robb were definitely making their second child tonight while Ygritte was shedding garments as songs played; Jon behind her picking them up and pretending he wasn't enjoying it._

_Rickon was sitting down suspiciously doing nothing and Shireen sat with the bride and groom. Theon was drooping beats and giving shots while Harry threw Sansa over his shoulder and said goodbye not before telling Gendry to seal the deal._

  
_"You know what I will never understand?" Gendry said. Sitting in the back table with Arya's feet on his legs, her shoes long discarded while giving her a foot rub. Both sharing a bottle of Jack._

  
_"What?"--- she replied. Her eyes full of mischief._

  
_"Theon Greyjoy"_

  
_"Nobody gets Theon"---_

  
_"No, no. I meant; I don't get why on earth, of all human beings you decided to date Theon Greyjoy"_

  
_Arya put her fingers on her lips and whistled so loud that Theon immediately cut the music._

  
_"Guys; 6 years. Who won?"--- she shouted making everyone groan._

  
_"Wait! I have it on my cell. Snow, where's my cell phone?"--- Ygritte said turning around and smacking Jon on the head in the process._

  
_"You don't have it on you. You said you didn't want to carry a purse tonight"---_

  
_"That's code for you to put my shit inside your pockets. Do you know nothing Jon Snow?"---_

  
_"I honestly thought you where going to die with it Waters. You just lost me 50 bucks"-- Robb said taking out his wallet._

  
_"What the hell is going on?!" Gendry asked, clearly out of the inside joke._

  
_"I believe there was a family pool to guess when where you going to confront Arya about dating me sooooo this song goes out to the good looking couple in the back"--- Theon replied while blasting Dua Lipa's Don't Start Now on the speakers._

  
_If Gendry wasn't holding Arya's feet she would have definitely fallen down off her seat do to uncontrollable laughter._

  
_"I got it! I got it! I got!"--- Ygritte yelled a second before she stumbled with a chair and landed her face on the floor "I actually feel more sober on ground level"--_

  
_"Give me that!"--- Dacey said grabbing the phone from her hands and muttering 'fucking amateurs'._

_So. The winner iiiiiiiiiis... Bran how could you have possibly written down the exact date, how the hell do you know these things?"---_

  
_Bran only shrugged and put up a glass of wine to serve as a tipping jar "I'm just observant that's all. Now give me the money, I have a baby to feed"---_

  
_"There was a pool going since we broke up?" He asked. Arya was still crying of laughter._

  
_"Oh c'mon. It's you! And it's Theon! You've always hated him. It's like the battle for the best foster child"---_

  
_The laughter died down since Jon decided Ygritte had enough drinks for the night. Everyone left was huddled over the main table while Arya and Gendry remained seated at the farthest side of the restaurant. Gendry's hands still on her feet, gradually sliding up to her calves, she had fantastic calves. Strong, defined and extremely smooth. She started squirming but Gendry held on with a firm grip._

  
_"So, you didn't give me an answer"--- he says trying to pout but failing miserably._

  
_"Because there is no answer. Why shouldn't I date Theon? There's nothing wrong in knowing from a young age who you love"--- she said. Grey eyes looking at him intently "there's also nothing wrong in trying different things. Theon was and is different, all of my boyfriend's have been different. Bet you didn't know I once dated a Thenn?"---_

  
_"You're kidding me right?"_

  
_"Nop. Jon and Robb where besides themselves because I finally dated someone they couldn't beat to death, and mind you that I also found that Thenns are very sensitive people"---_

  
_"Guess you learn something everyday" Gendry replied. Now painting small circles on the skin over her knees, small goosebumps appearing all over her legs._

  
_He held her stare remembering very much the feeling of getting lost inside her eyes for hours._

  
_"I guess that when you date you know who you're dating. Who's the real deal, who's just going to pass time with you and have fun" Gendry said, never breaking their stare. Arya would never spill information, and deep down inside Gendry was grateful._

  
_Having knowledge of who knew Arya intimately would certainly be a direct threat to his health. She was a woman grown and considering how much she had changed and the place that they were now was something he just had to accept and be grateful._

  
_"It's just... you and me. It was something wasn't it?"_

  
_To his statement Arya lost her poker face and grabbed his hands in hers._

  
_"You had therapy right? Sansa told me that helped you a lot over the years"---_

  
_"Yeah... I mean I knew I had issues but there's a whole lot of difference in knowing and confronting them. I learned how to vocalize my thoughts better, as well as not bottling them up. I also learned the value of identity, which was pretty much the main thing for me._

  
_I mean, I'm not claiming I'm perfect and that I have my shit together but now I can recognize the red flags of my own destructive behavior and have the proper coping mechanics to fight them. I lost something good, I lost you! And it took me a lot of time to accept it"_

  
_Arya gently took his hand and kissed it. By now the world could have come to an end and neither of them would care. It was just Arya and Gendry, mending what was once broken under the Weirwood tree._

  
_"Energy cannot be created or destroyed, it can only be changed from one form to another"--- quoted Arya._

  
_"One of Bran's?"_

  
_"Close; Einstein"-- She smiled "I don't know, I read it somewhere and it's something that has stuck with me over the years._

  
_Love is energy. It's powerful, it's malleable and all consuming. After we broke up... I didn't have your energy anymore, I turned back to my own fair share of issues, back to horseface and Arya Underfoot. What I didn't know was that I could create my own energy. Once I found out about it; and let it be known that it was a disastrous trial and error situation, I started to see things differently._

  
_You and I? Yeah, it was something. It's still is! I know that you're forever going to be a part of who I am but I also know that I can survive without it"---_

  
_"Yeah. I feel the same way... you're still a pain in my ass" Gendry said, lifting his hand to mess up her hair but quick as ever Arya grabbed his hand and bit firmly into his index finger. A proper wolf; Arya Stark._

  
_Then... things changed_ _._

  
_Gendry didn't retreat his hand and while Arya wasn't biting him anymore she still had his finger inside of her mouth._

_Sucking gently but firmly._

  
_Such a sweet moment gone._

  
_Fucking finally!_

  
_Slowly, very slowly Gendry dragged her legs closer to his chair making Arya's own chair move next to him._

  
_One hand took place on the top of her chair encasing Arya's small frame with his and the other one was making its way up her thighs._

  
_"You want me to stop? He whispered, wanting to keep his finger right were it was but desperately wanting to kiss her._

  
_"I want you to start"--- she replied. The command was clear and Gendry could only obey._

  
_They could do it. A door that led outside of the restaurant was just behind them, they just needed a distraction. Gendry took out his phone._

  
_*** Wanna take one for the team?** He wrote. Watching Myrcella lower her head so she could read the message._

_*** Of course! FYI if you get pregnant our kids will grow up together. XO.** She texted back, looking up with an air of Cersei that if he wasn't so horny right now he would be scared shitless._

  
_"So... apparently Rickon and Lyanna have been sharing nudes".---_

  
_A knife was produced and Dacey was up in arms. "Tonight we battle for her honor!"--- she yelled and Gendry was now being dragged away by Arya since he now kind of wanted to stay a bit to watch whatever was going to happen and to see which side Robb was going to fight for. Thank the Gods for Arya Stark and her laser focus._

  
_Slamming him to the door as it barely closed and attacking his lips._

  
_Fucks he missed this._

  
_It was like having those ridiculous 500 piece puzzles and finding that last one that always managed to hide itself in the box. It was obvious were it belonged with a perfect fit, that was Arya. As he tore their mouths apart only to focus and her neck he wondered if she felt the same way, because if she didn't Gendry now had a new mission in life._

  
_"Let me call an uber"_

  
_"No time."--- she said. A clear voice that meant business. She pushed him a bit to survey their surroundings. They were in a little alleyway that from the lights coming from the end of a small corridor you could see that it led to the front of the restaurant. They were surrounded by boxes that smelled like food and detergent, and on the corner was a small stool that made you think this is where the staff took their breaks to have a smoke._

  
_"We could get caught" he voiced the obvious._

  
_"No time" she said again pushing him, making him sit on the stool. Immediately straddling in and making him see stars._

  
_Sticking to Myrcella's theme of having the guests wear only the color red, Arya had a little short dress that made her look like a striking red rose, her lips blood red making Gendry suck on them harder wanting to know when was the lipstick going to come off._

  
_"How the hell do you take this off?" He said trying to find a zipper on her back or on her neck. She slapped his hands down._

  
_"I said. No time" she spat._

  
_Fuck me. Please._

  
_Arya lifted what little was left of her dress revealing a little black thong that Gendry barely saw before she started to rut against him, essentially fucking herself with him. The heat coming from her core acting like a furnace between them._

_Gendry was going to explode and his cock wasn't even out yet. Leaning a bit back and loosening his red tie, Gendry was determined to see what he was missing all these years; her tight little cunt, white, bare, and wet ruining his black pants. She could ruin his entire life for all he cared!_

  
_He grabbed the tinny excuse for underwear, bunched it up in his fist and pulled it up, making Arya falter in her tempo, she made a sound that Gendry wanted to own, so not wanting anyone to hear her he kissed her again while stimulating her clit with every tug._

  
_Arya began to unbuckle his belt so Gendry lifted his hips a little so he could grab the condom inside his wallet._

  
_"No time"--- she said yet again. Gendry's eyes rolled to the back of his head, a generous amount of precum tainting his boxers._

  
_"You want to go bare?_

  
_Silently Arya took him out. Her hands cold and soft making him hiss. She suddenly slowed her pace, no longer frantic but savoring the moment, savoring him. Her tongue inside of his mouth in a sensual dance as the tip of her fingers caressed his shaft._

  
_"Arya..."_

  
_"Shhh... No time"--- she said. Scooting further, putting her pussy in front of his cock. Slowly, very slowly going up and down._

  
_"Arya..."_

  
_"Shhhh"--- was all she said._

  
_You could hear cars on the distance and inside the staff cleaning the place. Out here, in their little corner you could hear the wet sounds coming from their union. Gendry was going to lose it._

  
_"Put me inside baby" He begged._

  
_"Shhh..." She said, this time barely a whisper as she grabbed her thong, shoving it completely to the side for better access. Her pussy lips hugging his cock, the tip touching her clit again and again making her shiver. Her lips on his ears._

  
_"Do you smell us? I bet we taste even better"--- Arya's mouth. Arya's fucking mouth. Quite possibly his favorite thing in the universe._

  
_She took a swipe of his tip gathering their fluids and licked her finger clean. "_ _I can still remember you on my throat"---_

_He was coming._

  
_Gendry was going to come without even being inside of Arya._

  
_He was going to come less than fifteen minutes since their first kiss and they weren't having even proper sex. He was going to come like a greenboy with a pussyjob._

  
_Arya started to moan, her speed taking off._

  
_"Gendry..."---_

  
_"Gendry..."---_

  
**_...._ **

"GENDRY!"---

  
"Ugh?" He said. Myrcella's actual wedding day. Yeah, that.

  
"Stop making that face!"--- Arya said taking a sip of her drink.

  
"What face?"--- he replied downing his champagne glass in one go.

  
"The face you always had after I went down on you. Like you had too much sugar and your brain froze"--- she smirked but ohhh two could play this game.

  
Gendry turned and stood close to her, too close, their noses touching while he played with her neckline.

  
"You also have a face. You have it right now. You're blush is halfway your torso and I'm pretty sure if I put my hand up your dress that you'll be wet"

  
Arya Stark was never one to back down off a challenge. "Soaking"--- she replied biting her lip.

  
"Arya, darling. Come get some pictures"--- Catelyn called interrupting their little standoff.

  
It was a good day. 

  
A perfect day once he saw Myrcella walk down the isle in her pretty yellow dress. Today all the guests in white leaving only the wedding party in colors.

  
Her feet bare, her hair wild and one with the wind. Bran's hand over their unborn child showing endless love like the sky loved the sea.

  
Arya was to the side taking pictures but for a moment she just stopped and looked at the couple, a soft smile on her face.

  
Gendry stood from his seat and not caring who saw him (he saw Sansa do a double take) he hugged Arya from behind, remaining that way till the ceremony was over.

  
Today was a good day. A celebration of love.

  
Of love he was going to get back from Arya Stark.

* * *

**Next chapter: EDDARD**

[Arya's dress](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g10/M01/F3/08/rBVaVlyLPeiAC4M0AAG0wcYBCCI630.jpg&imgrefurl=https://m.dhgate.com/product/elie-saab-2019-red-short-prom-dresses-flower/450846785.html&tbnid=R0mIB_5E90bHTM&vet=1&docid=qzNFxRukmqVu9M&w=800&h=800&q=elie+saab+gowns+short&source=sh/x/im)


	8. EDDARD

**Sorry - Not sorry**

**I really do love you all.**

**In the words of the ancient poet Drake; "just hold on, we're going home..."**

* * *

6 years and 1 month after the breakup.

He was tired... bone crushing tired. But there are times in life when you just have to power though and forget about everything else other than Arya Stark bouncing on you.

Wet.

Panting.

And asking for more.

"As my lady commands" Gendry says effectively blocking whatever was going to come out of her mouth as retort, throwing her on her back over the bed.

They've been going at it since the Seven's knows when, 6? Or was it 5 in the afternoon of yesterday. Gendry didn't remember what time he got in, because although he was tired it was never enough. It was never enough time, space, kisses or words to convey what he wanted to show Arya, to get back an ounce of the time they lost together.

He took his time standing in front of the bed because who wouldn't stand and bask in the glory of having a woman want you so much? Of seeing her grey eyes glassy, her lips abused as well as her nipples. Bruised hips along with marks all over her body, clear prints of hands and a mouth too greedy to care.

But she wanted him. Still. After all this time...

Changing pace Gendry crawled up her body. His tongue starting to make contact with her toes; Arya too far gone to feel any tickles. Sliding up her thighs and stopping to lap his tongue on her cunt because if you haven't tasted yourself all over the woman of your dreams, both of your scents mixed and smelling like a proper fuck, you don't know what true bliss is.

Arya started to shake so ignoring her whines he kept on going, leaving a sweet kiss in her bellybutton, biting her hip and giving her breasts a proper squeeze.

"Uhmmm"--- she moaned. A clear tell she was lost in sensations since Arya loved talking in bed.

Finally moving up, engulfing her completely, supporting himself on his forearms, sliding in between her legs, and looking into her eyes? Gendry lost it. He'd been lost, in a way all these years, lost for her. But now he was finally home where he belonged, letting those 3 little words fly with determination out of his mouth.

"I love you" he said.

Arya smiled and ran a hand over his forehead clearing hair out of his eyes.

"Happy Birthday Gen"--- she said kissing him, and letting him take what he wanted as a gift. 

**.......**

"Fuck..." he muttered. Starring at his laptop.

He'd been in Kings Landing less than 24hrs and he already needed to head back home.

Gendry was wearing himself thin. For the last month he has been going back and forth every weekend from Riverrun to Kings Landing, his body and now his work feeling the pressure. But Arya was staying there, how could he not? And they were finally together, in a good place. He knew everything was going fast, it had only been a month since they got back together at Bran and Myrcella's wedding but it was natural, it was them. Arya had a small contract in the city that was almost up, so tonight after dinner Gendry was going to ask if she would consider moving in with him.

The passive aggressive email he had just gotten from his boss couldn't exactly be ignored. There was a huge project coming in that Gendry himself requested, the email confirmed it had been given the green light so now wasn't the time to start disappearing from his office sometimes as soon as Wednesday rolled in. He worked hard and was proud to be the head of the Sociology department, he needed to tread lightly. 

"Hey... everything ok?--- Arya asked leaning against the door wearing nothing but his dress shirt.

"Everything's perfect" he said and he meant it. If she was there, it was.

Arya waltzed through the living room and went inside the kitchen, it was an open space. They were staying in a apartment owned by Renly; he graciously had lend him the keys after stumbling at the airport (Renly on his way to first class and Gendry trying to set his back straight after flying in business), it was the perfect solution and quite frankly a welcomed one since he didn't want to renew his relationship with Arya inside hotel rooms. This felt more homey, familiar; perfect so Gendry could continue gazing at her. That was until an apple hit him straight on his forehead.

"What was that for?!"

Arya just shrugged "you weren't listening to me."---

"So, it's not my fault. You distract me" he replied walking over and hugging her from behind.

"Stupid"--- she said laughing, shoving him to the side so she could make what looked to be a sandwich "I was asking you what where your plans for the afternoon since I have to go to the office. You shouldn't spend your birthday inside the apartment or sleeping till dinner"---

"Its ok. Loras is in town and he said he wanted to get some early drinks with me" he shrugged.

Gendry really didn't care for his birthday, he flew over just to be with Arya. What he didn't know was that Robert and Eddard where also in town so Arya had arranged an impromptu dinner party.

"Everything ok with work?"--- Arya asked. Suddenly changing the conversation with a lift of an eyebrow.

"Perfect." He replied. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Love you." 

It wasn't till later that he dropped Arya back at her office and that he was stuck in traffic on his way to meet Loras that he realized that Arya never said I love you back.

  
**....**

  
"You know... we could totally fool the paparazzi if we started to make out you know? You could be Renly's twin"--- 

"Fuck off!" Gendry said laughing and returning the massive hug Loras gave him. By now Loras was family, both he and Renly roughly 15 years his senior give or take, so he viewed them as the big brothers he never had, they had a knack for listening to him and also helping him take his head out of his ass when he go too stubborn. 

"Sometimes I wish Renly had your workout regiment but I don't want to be the ugly one in this relationship"--- Loras joked walking together to the restaurant.

Unlike the rest of the family, Gendry had no problem letting himself be seen with them. The Baratheon brothers always choosing distance and diplomacy for the press when everyone knew that Stannis barely talked to his little brother and Robert only now (as with everyone) was trying to have a relationship with Renly even if it was cringe-worthy to the max.

Soon enough they were sitting at the table drinking and laughing.

"So... You look properly fucked. Arya give you many presents?"--- Loras said winking at the waitress that just refilled their drinks.

"Unlike you I don't kiss and tell. What I can say is that Arya told me to pass on that she would have loved to see you but she had something to sort out at work" _and she didn't say I love you back;_ his subconscious quipped. 

"And how's that going? Not the fucking, although I can paint a good visual... What is exactly going on with you two?"---

"We've been dating for the last month. It's good, we're in a good place"

" _Where_ exactly is your place Gendry? Not to pry but Renly heard some things about you losing your drive at work"---

"Renly spends his life hearing things"

"Whatever it is; we want you to think things through. You worked your ass off to be where you are right now. You shouldn't put it at risk because of some girl."---

"Arya is not some girl!" He replied, immediately on the defense.

"Shit... I know that Gen. We all know that. We just know that you go all raging bull at anything that has to do with her. I mean, have you talked about your relationship?"---

"We've been through this before, we're just enjoying time together, the two of us, before we bring both our families back in the mix"

"Look..."--- Loras sighed and gestured for a refill, this time telling the waitress to leave the bottle at the table.

"... I don't have Renly's finesse to soothe things out so I'm just going to go out and say it. I couple of days ago I was at a club doing the rounds like the social butterfly that I am and I saw Arya with someone."---

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gendry asked. His heart rate taking a spike.

"Well nothing scandalous but it wasn't exactly innocent for an office party and there was some heavy petting going on. They didn't leave together tho, I stayed till Arya left"---

"What?... I don't..." Gendry's mind was everywhere. "Are you saying that Arya was cheating on me?"

"Of course not! I've known that girl since she was a child and she would never do that to you. What I'm saying is that you're not on the same page.

You're both clearly viewing differently whatever it is that you're doing. Just talk to her and make sure that she knows that there is an actual relationship between the two you. She loves you Gendry, clear things out so you don't get hurt"---

 _She doesn't love me. She didn't say it back;_ he thought already knowing dinner was going to be disastrous. 

**......**

Normally Gendry would enjoy watching Arya get dressed. It was just as sensual watching her taking her clothes off as putting them on, she had a catlike finesse that he'd ever only seen in her, but right now he was in bed, busy scrolling through his texts messages. 

  
**Hey. I think I can get out of here unnoticed. I checked the flights and there's a red eye. Want some company? G***

**Sure ;) A***

**Morning Gorgeous. I can't make it till Saturday afternoon. Are you sure you can't come over? G***

**Can't. I have a deadline. A***

**Miss you. Watcha doing? G***

**Stupid. Having dinner with some friends A***

  
All exchanges held between them for the past month. Him always taking initiative and Arya just going with the flow. She never said no but she also was never the one to make contact, suggest they meet or God's forbid; be the one to travel.

Had he read this wrong?

Arya would never toy with him, she was the most direct person he'd ever met. She was also the most sincere which is why it hurt that she hadn't said the words back yet.

Gendry remembered the first time she said them. Both as a friend and then as a lover. And both times Gendry was left speechless needing days to assimilate how someone so brilliant as Arya could love him.

All of the sudden he stood and walked over to the bathroom where Arya was putting her makeup on, he barely saw two smoky eyes looking back at him before he kissed her with abandon. 

"I love you" he said daring to part their lips. Blue eyes looking at greys.

"If you kiss me like that again we're going to be late to dinner"-- she said smirking turning to finish her makeup but strong arms didn't let her move.

"Why won't you say it back?" Gendry said, immediately regretting the words but Loras was right. He went all in like a bull seeing red when it came to Arya. He wasn't going to back down now.

"What? What is this; preschool? I show you mine - you show me yours?"---

"No. But this is us, and we've never had a problem in being honest with each other. I tell you I love you and you dodge me with whatever quick answer you can come up with"

"I'm not dodging. I'm just not as open as you are"---

"Bullshit. There's something else. Does that have anything to do with you seeing other people on weekdays?"

Something flashed over Arya's eyes. Things were going to get nasty. 

"Fuck you Gendry. And let me go!"--- she yelled pushing him, Gendry let her for her sake. She walked back into the room, he followed. 

"Look. I get it, we don't have a label on this but I'm pretty sure you feel the same way about me. I'm crazy about you so why don't we start things new? Let's move in together, since your contract is almost over you could come back with me and search for firms in Riverrun"

"Oh you have everything mapped out don't you?!"---

"I don't have anything mapped out with you. I'm trying to talk about our future!" By now it was a full blown shouting match.

"Well have you thought that I don't want to go Riverrun? That I'm fucking great at my job and that maybe I want to get my taste of what's out there before I settle?"---

"Are we talking about your job or about me?"

There was a knock at the door followed by Robert calling from the reception telling them that he was downstairs.

Gendry really didn't want to go to dinner.

**......**

Dinner was ok. It could be worse. But Arya was a good hostess not saying a word when Gendry insisted on grabbing her hand under the table and Robert talked everyone's head off. They were joined by Eddard, Jory Castle; Ned's right hand man and surprisingly by Jaime Lannister, it seemed that Myrcella's uncle had bumped into the men earlier in a meeting and Robert had convinced him to join them for dinner.

Gendry didn't hate Jaime Lannister, Gendry didn't love for Jaime Lannister, he was nothing but polite to him and Myrcella adored him, but there was just something in the way he talked to Arya that rubbed Gendry the wrong way.

"That's it. I'm going to the bar, what this table needs are some proper drinks! I'm going to go tell them to fix us something"-- Arya exclaimed standing up.

"I'll go with you" Gendry said but was stopped by Arya herself.

"Its ok, this is your party. Sit and enjoy"--- she said with her hands over his chest. To the outside world was a loving gesture. Gendry knew it was a clear 'back the fuck off'.

He sat.

"I'll join you."-- Jaime said, both walking away before he could say anything.

"Trouble in paradise?"--- Robert asked. Gendry only felt Eddard's cool gaze directed at him.

"Its fine" Gendry shrugged certainly not wanting to discuss anything in front Arya's father.

But alas... life wasn't fair and suddenly Gendry found himself sitting alone with Eddard, Robert changing tables with a couple of women who where bar hopping while Jory made himself scarce for whatever reason.

"How are things Gendry? Every time I hear about you it's either Sansa or Catelyn praising you for the work you're doing at the Research Center or it's Robert talking about perfect son"--- Eddard says, side sitting casually but that was about it.

Make no mistake on who Eddard Stark is, the Starks wouldn't be _the Starks_ if their pack leader wouldn't have complete control. Ned Stark was the epitome of ice cool, the man never cracked, ever. Not even when his daughter was assaulted, not even later when half of his family had an accident. No. You only saw I'm withdraw into his head, sort out a plan and putting it in motion. The man was an infamous strategist and that blended into his family. 6 kids scattered all through Westeros, all grown up with families of their own, yet each and everyone of them picked up their phone the minute something went off course.

Eddard Stark was now asking him how was life treating him.

Gendry really wasn't enjoy dinner.

"They're only being kind Sir. It's just a normal job, I'm grateful for the opportunity"

"You're the youngest head of department in all off the Research Center and you're not even 30. Don't sell yourself short Gendry, and it's Eddard. No need to be so formal"---

_Eddard; not Ned, noted._

Gendry's went to the bar where Arya flat out decided to stay. She was sitting with Jaime talking excitedly about something.

"Arya's doing well here. I'm glad that she's gotten the chance to carve her way professionally without help. She's making quite the name for herself"---

"She's brilliant! I always knew that whatever field she decided for; she was going to excel in it"

"My thoughts exactly. So that is why I think it's important for her to take as much jobs as she can. She's fresh out of college and she needs the experience. I'm glad that we both want what's best for her"---

"Of course. That's never been up for discussion" Gendry said, confused and a bit hurt that Eddard would think other wise.

"Good. This whole contract with Lannister Conglomerate will launch her career"--- Eddard said while gesturing for the check. Whether he knew Arya had kept him ignorant of that little piece of information Gendry didn't know. He was livid.

"Excuse me Sir" he muttered standing and going straight to the bar.

Not caring a rats ass about Jaime Lannister; Gendry stood between him and Arya and tried, really tried to keep his voice down.

"First and foremost we're friends Arya. Help me not make a scene" he said looking straight at her. 

Arya seemed to weight her options before she grabbed his hand and went to the restaurant's back patio. It was closed for the evening so they had privacy. 

Gendry started pacing.

"Why am I the last to hear that apparently you signed a contract to work with the Lannisters?"

"I don't know. Why am I the last to know that apparently I'm moving to the Riverlands?"---

The look he gave her must have done something because Arya backtracked, an inch but she did.

"Look, I was going to tell you after tonight..."---

"What the hell is going on Arya?"

"Nothing is going on!"---

"That's exactly my point! We're finally together yet you're treating our relationship as if it was just a fling"

"Because that's exactly what it is!"---

  
And there it was. The truth finally out in the open.

"Wait, that came out wrong"---

"Don't worry. The intended message got through"

"Wait! Where are you going?"--- Arya asked as Gendry had his hand on the door.

"I'm going back to the apartment"

"But we haven't even cut the cake"--

"You don't need me for that. Just cut the cake I say you're celebrating your new job"

And he left.

Worst birthday ever.

  
**.....**

The clock struck 3am but Gendry was wide awake.

His ongoing jet-lag, work, his bed activities and now fights with Arya had him tired... bone crushing tired.

Tired and sad, because they finally had it together didn't they? Arya just didn't want to be with him.

There was a knock on the door and Gendry took a deep breath to steady himself before he opened it. It was pretty obvious who it was.

"I saved you some cake"--- Arya said, with a plate in her hands.

He let her in inside the apartment.

He let her in inside of his bed.

It was near 11am the next morning when Gendry opened his eyes. The space next to him empty making him feel hollow before he felt a hand run down his naked back.

"Morning"--- Arya said freshly showered and dressed. If Gendry was a betting man he would say that every little item Arya had brought inside the apartment over the last month was packed and ready to go.

"Morning" Gendry replied turning around, choosing to remain in bed. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm sorry I ruined your birthday"-- she said but Gendry was having none of it.

"Nah. I spent the day with you and that's all that I wanted."

Silence. Silence that felt like goodbye polluted the air and Gendry felt like crying but he held it together. 

"I want you to know that I do. Love. You... I think I never stopped. There's a part of you that's ingrained inside of me wherever I go..."---

"Arya you don't have to..."

"Yes Gendry I do. I need to set things straight... please let me"--- she said and Gendry nodded.

"I never cheated on you. Just casual meetings with friends of friends, dancing, innocent pecks but I stopped before it went any further. It's not like we set any boundaries but I feel like I've respected them none the less."---

Gendry nodded. She was 100% right but it didn't hurt less. Loras was right and Gendry was hurt. He remained silent.

"Tywin approached me two weeks ago. I didn't know that the company I interned with is owned by them. He said he kept tabs on me and thought I was perfect for his new project.

They're a chain of luxury cabanas all over Essos and it's starting from scratch. I would obviously be working hand in hand with the architects and landscapers, but I'd be in charge of the whole interior design. He wants something new for younger crowds and I said yes"---

"Congratulations Arya. I mean it, it's an amazing opportunity. Also I'm the one who needs to apologize. I ran my mouth away, started making plans without consulting you and..."

"I love you."--- she said. Just like that. 

Those three little words that started this whole mess. Yet know they felt like the air surrounding them. A goodbye.

"I love you and I get why you made plans with me but I'm not ready for us to be _us_ again. Does that make sense?

Everything with us is always so final, so consuming that... I just need to live a little on my own to truly learn to appreciate what we have. If I stay that _what if's_ are going to kill me Gendry. They are going to kill _us_ "---

"Ok..." He said.

Arya leaned over and gave him one small kiss that carried more meaning than a hundred.

  
"You are going to make someone very happy one day Gendry. It's just not me, at least not for right now."---

  
"Goodbye Arya Stark"

And she left.

So did Gendry

* * *

**Next chapter: YOU GUYS.**

**Let's play a little game:**

**If you are oh so kind to leave a review for this chapter I ask you to please leave two. One for the chapter letting me know what you thought of it (sorry again but hey, HEA is coming) and then another one with who would you like to be the focal point for the last chapter. Who and why, it's simple as that.**

**The character that gets the most reviews won't win, the one with the best explanation will; so get creative and I will see you all very soon for the final chapter.**

**Stay safe.**

**Stay home.**

**Stay awesome .**

  



	9. ROBERT

**That's all folks!**

* * *

**10 years after the breakup.**

**The Riverlands**

"Bloddy light beers! They taste like water and they make me piss every 5 seconds"

"Maybe it's not the beer and it has more to do with your old man bladder. Wash your hands before we leave!"---

"Piss off Renly."

Robert says making a show of washing his hands on the sink and wiping them with Renly's clearly new suede jacket.

  
"Dick!"--

  
"See? You like those... so that's how I know that you love me" Robert laughs as both men exit the bathroom.

  
They stop at the bar and Robert is annoyed that the pretty little barmaid hasn't even noticed him yet. Yet she can't blame her, his boy is quite the looker.

  
Gendry is sitting alone at their table just scrolling over his phone. Tall, broad and brooding standing out in the crowd. He's always had that effect on women even if he's never acted out on it. Gendry is the updated, better version of Robert sans the army of offspring throughout all of Westeros.

  
"Handsome Bastard ain't him?" He says casually leaning against the bar. He startled the young woman but he now had her attention so he didn't really care.

  
"I'm sorry Sir. What would you like to order?"--- she replies blushing up a storm.

  
"Now now... don't be shy. I saw you looking at my boy over there. I can give you his phone number. He's single and it's his birthday" he says winking at her.

  
She's actually really attractive so if Gendry isn't interested he could probably pull off the charm and sway her his way.

  
"Stop pimping out your son!"-- Renly says grabbing their drinks while Robert leaves a generous tip for her.

  
"I'm just letting women know my son is a great catch! There's not wrong with that."

  
"Do you really see Gendry going out with any living, breathing woman you suggest him to?"---

  
"No. But you never know when the boy is going to snap out of his celibacy vow. You people celebrate he didn't turn out like me but no one's going to be happy to have another Stannis in the family"

  
"Robert..."--- Renly says stopping just around the corner from their table. "It's his birthday. You know how much he hates celebrating his birthday. We already had to manhandle him out of his place this morning to have lunch with us. Be grateful that you have a good relationship with him, don't meddle in his love life."---

  
"Ok..." he grumbled. But it was not ok.

  
Robert saw so much in the kid. He really was the best of him in every aspect.

  
He was aware that he wasn't the best father in the world. He was fertile but that was about it. You could make a case that he never really felt a bond with Cersei's kids because she sheltered them so much to the point that they weren't even considered his. His bastards? Some acknowledged, some not. Never really cared about the mothers really, all of them being collateral damage to Lya's death and Cersei's suffocation. But Gendry? He was the one he couldn't shake off.

  
It was as if the God's decided to mock him. _Here, here's this younger version of you. A glance of what would have happened if you kept it in your pants and your hands off of the bottle..._ Gendry was just naturally good. Yes, he had his rough years in his teens but who hadn't? If anything, Gendry growing up, sorting out his education by his own effort and transitioning into adulthood being a successful sociologist made Robert respect him more. But still... He was just too bloody serious. His younger version with a stick up his ass and his own Stark Girl to torment him.

  
"What are you two talking about?"-- Gendry asks shoving his phone into his jacket.

  
"No need to put your phone away. It's your birthday! I'm sure there's a bunch of people who want to get a hold of you" Robert's says, feeling Renly's eyes drilling into him.

  
"Not really. I'm just checking out something from work"-- Gendry shrugs.

  
"Are you sure? No hot pretty little young thing wanting to jump from a cake into your lap?"

  
"Sooooooo.... Loras wants you to come over to Highgarden for the weekend so we can celebrate your birthday in the Reach"--- Renly says interrupting his line of thought. Gendry only lifts his eyebrow and decides to ignore him chatting away with Renly whom he's always favored.

  
They have a good relationship tho. Robert and Gendry. It was fucked up at best in the beginning but Robert changed his ways after the Starks had that accident years ago. Something snapped inside of him the second he saw Gendry covered in blood. Although he was not in the crash; his boy could have easily died at the hands of the same drunk driver. A drunk just like him. So after that Robert had put an end to his excesses.

  
He didn't go to rehab and he didn't stop drinking because a) rehab is for pussies and b) he really liked to drink. He just didn't do it 24/7 anymore. He started to have an active role back in the company and made the first step in having a normal relationship with his son staying in the Riverlands for a month or two after the accident and ending up having Gendry as his impromptu trainer since they would go the the gym and box together. The lad gave him a proper beating or too as well but he had it coming so Robert took it like a man.

  
Gendry's phone started to ring. "Sorry. I have to take this"--- he said standing up and leaving the table.

  
"What part of don't meddle in Gendry's love life did you not understand?"--- seethed his brother.

  
"I was asking if he had at least a side piece Ren. Not asking when am I going to be a grandfather"

  
"You already are a grandfather. Three times over, Myrcella and Bella made sure of that. So just stop."---

  
Robert looks at the bar and gets his hopes up when he sees Gendry talking to the pretty barmaid but his hopes crash once he sees that Gendry is only paying for his drinks.

  
He has a frazzled look in his eyes as he walks back to the table.

  
"I have to go. Sansa's in labor"---

  
"I'll drive you." Robert said as Renly fussed about how he was going as well, following them in his car.

  
"I can hear you thinking. It's not like I don't know what you want to say so just spit it out."--- Gendry says after a few minutes of silence. The car ride to the hospital was a good 20 or 25 minutes give or take and seeing how nervous he looked Robert didn't care to put any music on. 

"Are you sure you're not the father? You seem pretty invested in all of this"

  
"Robert. It is possible for a man and a woman to have a relationship without sex. We're friends, she's my best friend. Of course I'm invested in this."---

  
"So. She's not the Stark you want to make babies with?"

  
"No"--- Gendry grumbled already closing off.

  
"Arya still doing it for you?"

  
"Its... complicated. Let's just go to the hospital and meet my Goddaughter"--- and that was that. Gendry wasn't going to talk anymore so Robert had to make peace with what little he said.

  
Even Robert who didn't give a rats ass about gossip had heard about Eddard's girl getting knocked up. She wasn't married, she didn't have a boyfriend and she was having a baby. She never said who was the father and stated she was to be a single mom. He didn't think it was anything out of this world but a big name attracted attention, wanted and unwanted. But the Starks as always, huddled together and decided to support the redhead in whatever she needed.

  
What had to be highlighted was that Gendry had made it clear that something was still going on with Ned's youngest.

  
It was a sour spot that Robert made sure to treat with caution. They had an off and on relationship that had everyone guessing. The girl had taken off to the Free Cities and was seen with Jaime Lannister's hands all over her but that was years ago and she had been back in Westeros for the last two years. Gendry on the other hand was very low key about his dating, he was nothing but respectful towards his partners but was upfront in not wanting anything serious. The constant woman by his side was always Sansa Stark so Robert just needed to know if the kid was going to have black hair and blue eyes.

  
"Look... can I just say something?"

  
"You're going to say it anyway."--- Gendry replied. His arms crossed in his chest. So much anger inside of him, it reminded Robert when he first met him; little in age, big in size, massive in attitude.

  
"I'm not judging ok? I'm giving some friendly advise. Man to man"

  
"The Seven know you can't say anything fatherly."--- Gendry muttered. Robert ignored.

  
"You're 30. You got your shit together and you can do whatever you want. We have something in our DNA, us Baratheons, that make us love hard. You just have to learn to live with it. Have I ever told you about your Grandfather?"

  
Gendry eyed him curiously before turning his gaze back to the road. It was as good as any invitation to keep talking. 

  
"My father loved my mother in a way that he built his life around her. Every action, every twist and turn he did it in order to give her a better life and make her happy. In a way it was a blessing that they both died together, I don't think they knew how to live in a world without each other.

  
When Lyanna died... I... What could you do? What can you do when you have all these feelings inside of you that only one person in the world can handle them? She was headstrong, she was stubborn, she was wild and she was brilliant but she was mine. After she left I chose the wrong path because let's stop fooling ourselves boy; we love Stark Girls. That's our thing. No one can replace those women, I swear that they are made with fire and ice but fuck... I don't even know what I was trying to say anymore."

  
By now they've made it to the hospital. They were at the front entrance but after Gendry made no motion to get out of the car so Robert took the hint and steered over to the parking lot to make some time. They just sat a couple of minutes in silence.

  
"I don't want you to suffer like I did. I also don't want you to wait around and put your life on pause just because Ned's girl wants to wonder around the world."

  
"I know."--- was all Gendry said. It was soft and free of any contempt and it was more than enough considering how both of them like to bottle their feelings up. "I know Dad."---

  
Robert could count on one hand the number of times Gendry had referred to him like that. He'd treasured each and every one of them.

  
"Let's go meet the new cub them". He said, wanting to be done with the whole thing.

  
They ended up staying the night at the hospital. Sansa's labor was long and boring; at least for Robert. Gendry kept walking around nervous while talking with every Stark over the phone. It wasn't until 10 in the morning of the next day that they got to meet the newest member of the family.

  
"Fuck me".

  
Robert honestly didn't know who spoke the words: Gendry or him. But truer words were never said. 

  
Sitting besides Sansa sat Lyanna beaming with a baby in her hands.

  
What foolish man Robert was...How foolish and delusional could he be in telling his son to move on and live his life away from such perfection?

  
Robert never said this out loud. They were best friends but he never thought Eddard would appreciate knowing at the time how much Robert wanted to see his sister pregnant with their child.

  
And now looking at her? How could anyone doubt that it wasn't something he still wanted? As if he could give up the one thing that made him stronger than a thousand men. Physically he gave himself to many, but mentally? Robert only loved one and he would never dare doing it again. He couldn't. He was hers from the first time he saw her.

  
"Come meet your niece Uncle Gendry"--- Lyanna said. No, not her. Arya.

  
The wrong voice seemed to snap Robert out of his daydream. His own son's hands touching the young woman's shoulders making him fight unwanted jealousy.

  
"So? How are you feeling? Wanting to have five like your mother?" Robert greeted Sansa with a kiss on her head.

  
"God's no. I think one will be enough for me"--- she said. Eyeing her sister inside her little bubble as she held the baby. Gendry standing next to her transfixed.

  
"What's her name?"

  
"Carella. Carella Stark"---

  
"She's perfect Sansa. Absolutely perfect"-- Gendry said looking at the baby. Looking at the baby and Arya.

  
Later that day all three Baratheons sat in the cafeteria. Letting the Starks coo and bond with the newest addition. 

  
"I think I want to adopt a baby"--- Renly said. Wistfully looking at nothing.

  
"I think I'm going to ask Arya to marry me"--- Gendry replied.

  
"I think I want a drink" Robert added.

  
They all started laughing earning themselves dirty looks from the people surrounding them, reminding them that not all was happiness inside a hospital.

  
Renly wanting a family of his own wasn't exactly a secret, he was after all the most affectionate of the Baratheons loving being surrounded by his nieces and nephews so they decided to tackle Gendry's statement first. 

  
"Are you sure?... last time you broke up you seemed to rush things through a bit quickly without her knowing it" Renly said. This time Robert decided to keep quite.

  
"Seven hells Ren. I'm not talking about right now! It's just... what I just saw? I want that for me. I want that for me with her"--- That last part he said looking straight at Robert. In turn he smiled, it was bittersweet. He remembered having this same conversation with his own father Steffon.

  
"We've been dating again for a while. For real this time"--- his tone meaning no foolishness "We just kept it for ourselves. But I'm ready for the next step, I'm ready for everything with her"---

  
"And you don't think she'll walk out again?"--- Renly asked carefully.

  
"We're in a better place. We talk more. Again, it's not like you're getting an invite in the mail next week but Arya's it for me. No need denying it. No need for me to shy away from the reality"---

  
"And if she walks away?" Robert asked. Father and son sharing a moment. Blue eyes looking at blue.

  
"If she walks away; I'll accept it and live my life. I love her way too much to try and force something onto her, let alone prevent her from doing what she wants"--

  
_Of course he would_ ; Robert thought. He couldn't speak for Arya, the kid really was Lyanna's reincarnation if you asked him; a juggernaut destroying men's lives without batting an eyelash. But looking at his son he finally realized that he would be ok. That whatever made Robert snap all those years ago, preventing him from coping, living a life without the one he loved, wasn't something that was going to be repeated by Gendry. He would still love his Stark Girl, but he wouldn't ruin his life in loneliness.

  
They went back inside to mingle and celebrate with the Starks. 

  
Robert stood away from the crowd watching Gendry signal Arya and then looking at them leave the corridor without being seen by the rest.

  
"You owe me 1.000 dollars." He said, not even turning around to know it was his best friend.

  
"Excuse me?"--- Ned replied. Looking at the young couple exit the hospital through the window, hand in hand.

  
"I went to Gendry's apartment yesterday. Real bright and early to let him know I was taking him to lunch for his birthday. Your daughter is wearing the same shirt he had on"

  
Ned grimaced

  
"That doesn't mean anything"-- he muttered making Robert angry. It was small but it was still there. He could never be mad at Eddard, but he also knew how protective he was with his children. How protective he was of his precious little girl who could do no harm. He turned around to face Ned.

  
Robert was fully aware how much of an asshole Ned could be when he wanted. He knew that Ned had used his _'Lord Stark'_ persona on Gendry after he broke up with Arya years ago and he'd been nothing but an ice block ever since. That needed to change. Now. Gendry was a good kid and he wasn't going to tolerate having anyone looking at him over their nose.

  
"My son is and will be the best thing that your daughter will ever have" Robert squared off with Ned. He had Gendry's back, and he wasn't going to let Ned be a roadblock in his plans. Let the young couple decide for themselves, he wasn't going to interfere and he wasn't going to let anybody else do it either.

  
Eddard cold gaze focused on him but didn't say anything. A silent understanding between both fathers. After a while he spoke again, casually leaning against the wall.

  
"Still... That doesn't mean you won the bet"--

  
"Fuck off! I was the only one who bet they were going to end up together"

  
"So? Renly bet as well. You need to match the date"---

  
"I'm sure Stannis has the details written down somewhere but I won"

  
"I'm not paying you shit"---

  
"You won't little Ned." Robert said giving him a kiss and a hug walking back towards the rest of the family "I'll be paying for the whole thing. The wedding, the honeymoon and their firstborn will have my name"

  
"Screw you Robert"---

  
"Leave the screwing to our kids. Come on, let's go see Catelyn try to deny she wants another baby."

  
**The end.**

* * *

  
**Thank you all for staying with me throughout the whole story. All reviewers safe valuable to be but Scarletnerd05 and Carella went up and above to keep me inspired and driven to giving you all a good story.**

  
**This line? _"He didn't go to rehab and he didn't stop drinking because a) rehab is for pussies and b) he really liked to drink..."_ is full Robert in character. I; by any means think rehab is frowned upon and think nothing but the best of people that chose to change their life.**

  
**Yellowrabbit's review spoke to me so I chose to go with Robert. That and that I've always liked the character. I'm still disappointed HBO didn't go with Robert's rebellion, that whole story-line is better than the Targs 'my crown is shinier than yours' epic mess.**

  
**And lastly I must address why I took so long on this last chapter after updating on a daily basis. My dog died and I've felt like shit, that's it. So I'm sorry if this didn't have the same pace or feel but know that I am proud of having every single one of you read my words. I am humbled and grateful.**

  
**Again, thank you all for the support. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter.**

  
**Until next time.**

**Xoxo**

  
**New Girl.**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your reviews and check my other stuff.  
> It's all Gendrya with (eventually) happy endings  
> Stay safe and I hope that this makes you smile
> 
> XOXO  
> New Girl


End file.
